


Musical Sickfics

by Josselyn_WeirdWriter



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Fluff, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, Common Cold, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overworking, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselyn_WeirdWriter/pseuds/Josselyn_WeirdWriter
Summary: A collection of sickfics with characters from various musicals.Requests are vary much welcomed.





	1. Help Yourself (Hamilton, Hercules Mulligan / Lafayette)

**Author's Note:**

> In the title of each chapter, the fandom as well as pairing is listed in parenthesis.

“Hercules, wake up.” Alexander sighed frustratedly. Hercules quickly straightened. “Pass me the book I asked for three times already.” Hercules rubbed his head and stared at the pile of books on the coffee table. He chose a random one and was surprised to see Alexander smile and take it. “You were listening.” Hercules nodded and winced slightly at how that simple action had made the room spin for a second.

“I’ll be back Alex.” He unsteadily got up and headed to the restroom.

As soon as the door closed, he stopped hiding how absolutely miserable he currently felt. His throat was scratchy, he constantly had to cough or sneeze, his head pounded and... pretty much everything hurt. Thankfully Alexander was too focused on working and hadn’t noticed anything. His boyfriend Lafayette had gotten a bit suspicious but Hercules assured him over and over that he was fine. It was easier to hide things over the phone.

He had a full schedule today. First he helped take care of Johns’ bird while he took his turtle to the vet. Then he helped George Washingtonwrite out some documents. Now he was at Alexanders’ house helping him edit an essay. There was still more to do. It was always in his nature to make sure everyone he knew was happy before worrying about himself.

Hercules sat on the edge of the tub, sniffling a bit before taking out his phone as it rang. He cleared his throat and answered. “Hello?”

“It’s Madison. You are coming today right? I need the notes for the past meeting.”

“Oh yeah,” Hercules replied. “We agreed to m...” A few sneezes interrupted his sentence.

“We agreed to meet in half an hour,” James finished for him.

“Ugh, I’ll be there.” He hung up and stood, splashing cold water on his face.

“Hercules hurry up! What the hell are you doing?” He closed his eyes, trying to force himself to power through. He opened the door and headed back to the living room where Alexander sat typing. “Good you’re out. So in the seventh paragraph-”

“Umm actually,” Hercules interjected, “I told Madison I would go to his house and give him the meeting notes he missed. Email me your essay with questions you have and I’ll edit it.” Alexander sighed but shrugged and kept typing. Hercules waved halfheartedly, grabbed the bag he had brought with him and left his friends’ house.

* * *

 

 

Hercules didn’t know how it was possible to feel worse but apparently it was. It came to a point where even James was giving him concerned glances. “God Mulligan, you should’ve told me you were sick.”

“I’m not,” he said defensively, coughing for the billionth time since he arrived. “Just allergies.”

“Take it from me,” replied James, “what you have is not allergies. It’s either the flu or a really bad cold.” He handed a notebook to Hercules. “This is yours. I got the notes so you can go home. I’ll call Lafayette.”

Hercules put away his notebook, “I can drive. Also, I can see you didn’t get all the notes yet.”

“You’re not about to get me sick again and you are not driving in the state you’re in.”

“I’m fine Madison,” Hercules said a bit too loud for his soar throat. “I’ll see you later,” he spoke quieter this time. James sighed but let him grab his things and step out of the house. Suddenly, Hercules gasped and leans on the doorframe.

“What is it?” This time it was James who gasped as Hercules stumbles backwards and trips on the doorstep, falling to the ground. He walks over to the taller man and awkwardly offers his hands. “Need help?” Hercules took his offer and slowly stood. “Sit on the couch. I’ll get you some pills or something.” Hercules silently walked to the couch and sat down. James closed the front door and headed upstairs.

As he looked through a medicine-packed cabinet, James grabbed his phone and called Lafayette. He answered after a few rings. “Madison,” he said, a bit of confusion in his voice.

“I need you to come over and pick up Mulligan.”

“What? Why? Is he ok? He said he was fine this morning. He is with you right?”

“Whoa slow down. He’s downstairs. I think he just has the flu. I’m gonna give him something to help but it’s probably best if he doesn’t drive.”

“I’ll be right there.” Lafayette hung up before anything else could be said. James grabbed a pill bottle and headed back downstairs.

* * *

 

 

Lafayette was usually a pretty calm, patient driver... until his boyfriend was involved. Of course he didn’t break any rules but some drivers still glared at him. They might as well not be there for all Lafayette cared. He managed to get to Madisons’ house in only a few minutes.

Lafayette jumped out of his car and quickly knocked on the door. James opened it, his eyebrow raising in surprise. “That was fast.”

“Where is he?”

“Laf, is that you?” The frenchman rushed passed James and over to where his boyfriend lay. Lafayette gasped at how weak and pale he looked. “What are you doing here?”

“James called me.”

“He shouldn’t have because I’m fine.” Hercules glared at James who shrugged innocently.

“Do not lie to me. Come on, I will take you home to rest up.” Hercules sat up slowly and looked at a clock on the wall.

“Can’t go home,” he said, his speech coming out a bit slurred.

“Amour, you are sick.”

“I’m fine. Besides, Burr asked me to help him finish a powerpoint. Then I need to go buy recipe ingredients for Thomas and then-”

“My god,” James interrupted, “no wonder you’re sick. All that running around will take a toll on anyone’s body.”

“He is right. Lets go Hercules.” He was about to protest but his body seemed to beg him for sleep. Without another word, Hercules stood up. Lafayette put a steadying hand on his boyfriends’ arm and lead him out to his car. Hercules gave Lafayette a thankful look and climbed into the passengers seat. Lafayette sighed and drove off to his house. Hercules leaned back in his seat and tiredly looked out of the window. He quickly looked over at Lafayette once he saw where they were heading.

“I need to go to Burrs’ house remember?” Lafayette looked back at Hercules in disbelief. Hercules was surprised when Lafayette gently pushed his head so that it was on the frizzy-haired males’ shoulder. “Hey,” he said weakly, though he didn’t move.

“Burr can wait. We both know he’s great at that. Your health cannot wait though.” Again, Hercules was about to protest until another wave of exhaustion came over him. Before he knew it, his eyes were closing.

* * *

 

 

“I really can’t believe you. He was clearly sick at your house. Did you notice how miserable your friend was? No because you were too busy working on that damn essay!”

Hercules tried to clear his hazy mind as Lafayettes’ voice could be heard from another room. He sounded pretty angry and Hercules wondered who it was directed to and why. He tried to get up but the room spun horribly and stars blurred his vision. He fell from the bed and onto the carpet with a groan.

“Yeah well sorry doesn’t fix anything. I can hear you’re STIL typing so the apology means n...” A thud from the room Hercules was sleeping in made Lafayette hang up the phone immediately and sprint over to see what was wrong. He saw his boyfriend struggling to get up from the ground. “Mon amour,” Lafayette said softly, walking over to him. “I’ll help you. Take my hands.” Hercules did so and managed to get on top of the bed again. “What happened? Are you ok?” Lafayette put a blanket onto his boyfriend and sat next to him.

“Tried to find you cause you were angry with someone. It’s not me right?” Lafayettes’ heart ached at how quiet and weak his usually outspoken boyfriend sounded. Also because, for some reason, Hercules assumed he was angry at him witch could never happen.

“No no of course not.” Lafayette leaned over and kissed Hercules’ cheek before climbing under the covers with him. “Why would I be angry at you amour?” Hercules shrugs and snuggles up to Lafayette, burying his face into the smaller males chest. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” he mumbles, stifling a few coughs with a blanket. Lafayette sighed and ran his fingers through his boyfriends’ slightly messy hair.

“You’re lying.”

“No I’m n-”

“Yes you are,” Lafayette says. His voice is quiet but still firm.

“Ok ok, maybe I could be better.” Hercules sighs and takes Lafayettes’ hand. “I’ll be all right though.” He suddenly gasps and tries to sit up.

“Whoa wait,” Lafayette puts a hand on Hercules’ shoulder to stop him. “What are you doing?”

“I need to get something from my bag.”

“I’ll get it.” Lafayette reached down and grabbed Hercules’ bag, handing it to him. He takes it and reaches inside, pulling out a small tear-off calendar. Lafayette watches as Hercules frantically scans a few pages. “Hey is something wrong?”

“I can’t stay here.”

“What? Why not?”

“I have so much to do. Oh shit I forgot about Alexanders’ essay. Madison didn’t finish taking notes either. Burr and Jefferson are probably waiting for... hey.” Lafayette took the calendar from Hercules’ hands and puts it on the nightstand.

“I know you like helping people but right now, you need to rest.”

“But what about our date tomorrow? Ugh, it was supposed to be a surprise.” Lafayette smiled and hugged Hercules tightly.

“You’re so sweet amour.”

“So can we still go?” Lafayette sighed and shook his head. “But I worked so hard to plan.”

“I know but we can always reschedule. Please understand amour. You need to help yourself once in awhile too.” Suddenly, the doorbell rang loudly. Hercules winced and rubbed his head. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah... not really,” he finally admitted. Again the doorbell rang. “Ow, damn that’s loud.”

“I’m going to open it before they ring again.” Lafayette sighed and kissed Hercules on the forehead. “Thanks for telling the truth.” Hercules smiles, watching fondly as his boyfriend rushes to get the door. “Alexander? What do you want,” Lafayette asked bitterly.

“Can I see Hercules? Just for a moment.” Hercules smiled slightly and slowly sat up, using a pillow to prop himself up. He didn’t hear what Lafayette replied but after a few seconds of silence, Alexander thanked him and footsteps were heard coming upstairs. Lafayette was the first to step into the bedroom. He headed straight back to Hercules and took his place next to him. “Hey,” Alexander greeted, peering inside.

“Alexander,” Hercules grinned slightly, “did you send me your essay yet?”

“You better not,” snapped Lafayette. Hercules glanced over at him in surprise. “What? I don’t want you to work while you are supposed to be resting. We just talked about this.” Hercules sighed and lay his head on Lafayettes’ shoulder.

“Umm, I was going to say that I wasn’t sending it. I brought you a few books though. In case boredom gets the best of you.”

Hercules looked up, “Thanks man. You can come in by the way.” Alexander chuckles nervously but steps inside. He sets two books on the nightstand.

“I’d love to stay but John is coming over to help me edit my essay.”

Hercules yawned and lay back down, “sorry I couldn’t.”

“Don’t worry about it. See ya.” He waved and left.

Hercules coughed a bit and snuggled back under the covers. “Hey Laf, why are you mad at Alex?” Lafayette looked surprised.

“Never mind that. You look exhausted.”

“Maybe a little bit but...” He turned away from Lafayette and coughed into his arm. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize amour.”

“Do you think you could...” A sneeze and a few more coughs interrupted him. He groans and buries his face into Lafayettes’ chest. “God I hate this.” Lafayette sighs and rubs gentle circles on Hercules’ back.

“I know, I know,” he says sympathetically. “You’ll be fine in a few days though. I’ll be here until you are.” Lafayette kissed his boyfriend on the top of his head, making him chuckle halfheartedly. “I love you mon amour.”

“Love you too.” It remained silent for a few minutes until Hercules spoke again. “This sounds stupid but I can’t sleep. Can you read to me?” He motioned to the books on the nightstand.

“Of course.” Lafayette reaches over and grabs a random book. “And you don’t sound stupid.”

“Well I can read myself and I’m making you do it.”

“I’ll do anything for you amour.” Lafayette nudged his boyfriend teasingly. “Even read you a bedtime story.” They both laughed. “All right, I’ll start now.”

Hercules smiled and listened fondly to Lafayette. It only took a few minutes for his eyelids to get heavy. Hercules fell asleep only a few pages into the story.

Lafayette smiled at his sleeping boyfriend. Besides the little coughs that would escape his lips once in awhile, Hercules looked content. “Good night mon amour,” Lafayette whispered. He puts the book back and hugs Hercules close. “Je t’ame.” He soon falls asleep as well, hoping for a better tomorrow.


	2. A Brothers’ Worry (Newsies, Jack & Crutchie) Part One

Pain. That was what Crutchie Moris woke up too. Not that it was new however. The young newsie had been having stomach pains for a few days now. They weren’t pleasant but so far hiding it was manageable. Although, despite his refusal at first, he was forced to eat last night when Jack had looked worriedly at him. Crutchie figured that was why the pain and dizziness was worse today. Knowing but dreading what was coming, Crutchie stood as fast as he could. The pain, this time in his leg as well, caused him to have to sit after walking only a few steps.“What’re ya doin?” Crutchie froze as Jack sat up groggily. “The bell ain’t rung yet. You still got an hour.”

“I gotta go down now,” Crutchie replied shakily. He could do nothing more than sit on the ground, feeling weaker and more nauseous every second. Jack sighed and stood up.

“What’s the rush? You hungry or somethin? You didn’t eat much yesterday.” Crutchie shook his head. Just the thought of food was nearly unbearable. Jack sighed a bit annoyedly, “what’s wrong then?”It’s too late, thought Crutchie, before turning his head and emptying the contents of his stomach. It wasn’t much but that didn’t make the experience any less unpleasant. Jack winced and hurried over to his friend as he caught his breath. “You ok now?” Crutchie swallowed thickly and glanced up at Jack.

“Yeah,” he lied, feeling worse. “I’ll clean up the mess.” Jack shook his head and knelt down next to Crutchie.

“I’ll worry about cleaning.” The younger newsie turned away as Jack reached over to check for a fever.

“I’m fine Jack, it was probably the food from last night.”

“I ate the same thing and I feel alright.” Crutchie sighed as Jack put a hand to his forehead. He knew Jacks’ brotherly instinct was kicking in simply by looking at him. “How long Crutchie?” That question needed no further explanation. It wasn’t the first time Crutchie had tried hiding when something was wrong. It always failed but he always tried nevertheless.

“Few days I think. This’s the first time I’ve, well...” he looked with disgust at the mess he’d made, “done that. And I didn’t have that bad of a fever before.”

“But for days you’s had a fever and you’s been sick.” Crutchie didn’t reply. He didn’t need too. Jack let out a slow breath, helping Crutchie stand. He gasped as his friend stumbled and began to fall. The crutch clattered uselessly to the floor. “Whoa, easy Crutch. I’ve got you.” Jack had to half drag half carry him into bed. “You stay here and let me know if ya need anything. I’ll clean up.” Jacks’ worry only increased when he saw that Crutchies’ eyes were already closing. “Sleep well,” he mumbled before going to get what he needed to clean up.

* * *

 

 

Jack had just finished wiping up the mess when he heard Crutchie cry out. The older newsie rushed over to find Crutchie laying on his side and clutching his stomach. “What’s the matter,” Jack asked frantically, “Crutchie what’s wrong?”

“Hurts,” Crutchie managed to say between ragged breaths. Jack carefully helped his friend sit up, not having a clue on what else to do. Crutchie gasped through clenched teeth as pain stabbed through his stomach. He had never felt anything like this before and he never wanted to again. Jack watched helplessly as his friend, his brother, tried to keep from screaming with the pain. It soon decreased to its usual bearable dullness. Crutchie let out a breath of relief and relaxed his tense body.

“I should have Davey come up here. He knows more about this stuff and-”

“No,” Crutchie quickly interjected. “I don’t want no one to know about this. Jack you know I ain’t one for havin people pity me.” The older teen was perfectly aware of this. Even when he first arrived at the lodging house, Crutchie refused to act pitifully when selling his papers.

“There’s a difference between pity and worry Crutchie. What if this, whatever you’s got, turns out to be fatal?” Crutchie laughed weakly as to not cause more pain.

“Cmon Jack, it’s a stomach bug. Even you’ve been through it remember? As far as I know, you’s still alive.” Crutchie pulled the thin blanket over himself. Jack grabbed his own blanket and covered Crutchie with that as well, noticing the chills going through the younger newsie every few seconds. Crutchie shook his head and pushed Jacks’ blanket away. “It’s too hot.” Crutchie sighed when he saw Jacks’ frown. “What now?”

“Well it’s the middle of December and we live in New York.” He sighed. “Must be the fever.” Just then, the morning bell was heard. Crutchie sighed and slowly attempted to sit up. “Are you crazy?” Jack easily pushed him back down.

“We gotta go.”

“No, the others have to go. Me and you’re stayin right here.” Jacks’ voice was stern. Crutchie didn’t feel like putting up what he knew would be a useless argument so he just burrowed deeper into the two blankets. “I’m gonna go tell the guys we aint comin.”

“Ok,” Crutchie mumbled, turning onto his side. “Oh and Jack?”

“Yeah?” He turned around hurriedly, prepared to get anything Crutchie needed.

“Quit worryin.” With that, he began closing his eyes once again.

“Brothers worry about each other Crutchie,” Jack said quietly, heading down to inform everyone of todays change but also to call for Davey. No way was he going to simply hang around while Crutchie was clearly worse than he was admitting.

* * *

 

 

Everyone stopped outside of the lodging house almost as soon as Jack called for their attention. Once he informed them of his and Crutchies’ absence, many emotions could be seen from worry to confusion. “Crutchies’ come down with somethin and I’m makin sure he doesn’t get worse,” Jack explained.

“Is he alright,” asked one of the younger boys, tentatively stepping forward. Jack forced a reassuring smile for all of them.

“He’ll be fine soon.” Jack had said this mostly to convince himself but the other newsies seemed to relax a bit. “Alright go on all of you.” Everyone said their goodbyes and well wishes for Crutchie before rushing off to work. “Hold on Racer,” Jack called. Race turned questioningly towards Jack as everyone else left. “Will you tell Davey to come here?”

“Sure,” Race replied, though it sounded like a question. “But don’t he have ta sell too?”

“I only need him for a second,” Jack said. He was already making his way back inside to Crutchie. Race shrugged and rushed to do as he was told.

* * *

 

 

Jack found Crutchie laying on his back, groaning weakly as he tried to prop himself up. The older teen silently walked over and helped him do so. “Does that help the pain any?”

“Yeah,” Crutchie answered with a small smile, one Jack knew was forced.

“You get any sleep?”

Crutchie shrugged a bit, “I slept all last night so I’m not really tired.” Jack sighed frustratedly.

“Stop lying.” He quickly sat on Crutchies’ bed and was about to speak when the younger let out a pained cry.

“D-don’t do that,” Crutchie gasped, placing his hands on his stomach. “And I’m not lyin bout anything.” Jack slowly moved himself onto the floor while giving his friend a skeptical look.

“So you’s not in serious pain right now? You’re just laying in bed to get out of selling papes? I’m imagining the high fever you’ve got?” Crutchie was about to reply but Jack held a hand up. “Why don’t you get some sleep?”

“I just don’t like adding to your worries,” Crutchie blurted suddenly.

“And what do ya think I’m doin now?”

“Worrying about me,” Crutchie mumbled.

“Exactly. I worry when you hide this stuff from me.”

Crutchie sighed, “and you worry if I tell you somethin’s wrong too.” Jack nodded with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Ain’t that what brothers do?” Crutchie remained silent but Jack didn’t mind. He wasn’t really expecting an answer, although maybe a nod would have been nice. A simple gesture or phrase to assure Jack their bond still stood strong. “Crutchie?”

“I think I’ll sleep for a while. Gnight Jack.”

“Gnight Crutchie,” he replied sadly, turning away and waiting for Davey.

* * *

 

 

Davey arrived only a few minutes after Crutchie had dozed off. Jack was glad for this fact, knowing vary well Crutchie wouldn’t be happy that he had told Davey. “What’s going on Jack,” he asked, walking up to him. Jack put a finger to his lips and motioned towards the sleeping boy. “Race said you wanted me,” Davey spoke quieter. “Is everything ok?”

“No, that’s why I called you over. Crutchies’ been sick for a few days. It’s worse today though. I know you’re not a doctor but I figured you was cheaper.” Davey smiled, though it was small and a little nervous.

“I’ll do what I can but you said it yourself, I’m no doctor.” Davey sat down next to Jack. “What are his symptoms?”

“He’s got a fever and a really bad stomachache. Least as far as I know.”

“Ok, let me check his fever first. Hopefully it isn’t too high. It’s probably because his body is fighting off an infection... It’s most likely just the stomach flu,” Davey added quickly when he saw Jacks’ eyes widen. “Nothing that serious. Still, it never hurts to check.” Davey placed the back of his hand against Crutchies’ forehead and nodded knowingly. “Not that high but it’s there.” Before Jack could stop him, Davey had stood and sat down on Crutchies’ bed. He jumped when Crutchie awoke with a start and a yelp of pain. “What did I do?”

“His pain gets worse when he’s moved,” Jack replied.

“Oh,” Davey gasped and sat back on the floor, “sorry.” Jack slowly sat on the bed next to his sick brother. The older boy put a hand on Crutchies’ shaking shoulder. Jack cursed under his breath when he heard a few whimpers escape Crutchies’ tightly shut lips. This was vary unlike the Crutchie Jack knew- optimistic, happy, strong, nothing seemed to be able to knock him down. Even on the days where his bad leg acted up the most, Crutchie was standing outside and selling papers with a smile. Even when he did end up getting especially sick, it took endless amounts of coaxing before he would so much as consider resting.

“It hurts Jack,” Crutchie mumbled, relaxing only the slightest bit at the comforting touch.

“I know,” Jack soothed, “but it’s alright Crutch. It’ll pass soon ok?” Crutchie suddenly shook his head and put a hand to his mouth, looking at Jack with frantic eyes. “Davey, get a bucket or somethin,” Jack ordered. Davey left to do so as Crutchies’ breathing became rapid. Jack helped him sit up completely while rubbing circles on his back. “You’s gonna be alright soon. Hold on a few more seconds Crutchie.” Just as those words had left his lips, Davey showed up holding a bowl. He silently handed it to Jack, who placed it under Crutchies’ chin just in time. Jack and Davey shared a worried glance but it lasted only for a second before Jack turned completely towards Crutchie. There wasn’t much left for his stomach to reject, but it seemed to desperately want to expel something. After a few minutes of hell, of wanting to get its own acids out, Crutchies’ body finally gave him a break.

The young newsie leaned heavily on Jack whilst working on getting his breathing and shaking under control. “Are you ok,” Davey asked. He obviously knew the answer but was too shocked to say anything else. Jack gave Davey a dumbfounded glance before helping Crutchie ease himself onto the pillow.

“You’re the doctor, IS he ok? I mean I know he aint ok but-”

“I’m fine,” Crutchie said weakly. Davey shook his head.

“You don’t expect us to believe that do you? Where does it hurt,” he asked. Jack knew Crutchie was going to say he was fine again and it frustrated him more than usual. That, combined with his slowly mounting worry, was almost too much. This was the worst time for the old, stubborn Crutchie to surface once again. Anger flowed through Jack now.

“Tell Dave the truth or I’ll make you go out there right now and get to sellin,” Jack snapped without thinking. The little burst of anger vanished immediately when he saw Crutchie flinch.

“I’m just trying to help,” Davey quickly interjected.

Crutchie sighed, “yeah I know.” Jack was about to apologize for snapping at him but the cold yet brief look that Crutchie gave him stunned Jack into silence. “It mostly hurts in the center of my stomach,” Crutchie spoke casually to Davey, “but sometimes it’ll get worse and move towards the right too.”

Davey put a hand to his chin, thinking about all of the medical books he’d read. Unfortunately that only consisted of two basic ones. Still, a certain passage came to mind. It perfectly described Crutchies’ symptoms. The book had even stated the cure and about the recovery afterwords... it wasn’t good. Daveys’ blood ran cold as he remembered more and more details from that particular passage. It was the only thing that matched all of Crutchies’ symptoms, but it couldn’t be. It had to be something, anything else. For the first time as far as he remembered, Davey prayed he was mistaken. He jumped as two voices called his name.

“What,” Davey said a bit too quickly, averting his eyes from both of his friends’ curious gazes.

“Well, do you know what he’s got,” Jack asked. Davey took a deep breath and spoke shakily.

“I think I do.”

Crutchie grinned but still refused to meet Jacks’ eyes, “good.”

“No,” Davey said, quickly scurrying to his feet. “It’s not good.”

“What do you mean,” Jack asked frantically. He stood slowly as to not move the bed. “Wher’re you goin?”

“Crutchie needs a doctor, a real doctor, right now.”

“What,” Jack gasped. Crutchie looked perplexedly at Davey. “What does he have? How serious is it? Davey what’s goin on?”

“Not now Jack.” Daveys’ face was anxious and slightly pale. “You said it’s been a few days since he’s been sick? We don’t have much time.” That was all Davey said before rushing off.

Jack sat down on the floor next to Crutchie and stared fearfully at him. The younger newsie on the other hand, kept a straight face despite his own anxiousness. “I’m sure you’ll be alright,” Jack spoke nervously, “how are you feelin?” Crutchie shot aglare at him.

“Fine,” he replied cooly. “Can I sell papes now then?” Jack sighed and reached up to move a stray strand of hair out of Crutchies’ eyes, but the latter pushed him away. Jack briefly hid his face behind his hands to regain his composure before addressing Crutchie in a calm tone that did not match the flood of emotions going through him.

“look, I didn’t mean what I said. You really think I’m gonna make you go out in this state?”

“Course not,” Crutchie replied with a small laugh. “You treat me too much like a child to let me sell right now.”

“Crutchie,” Jack began softly.

“see? There you go again.”

“What,” Jack said indignantly. Crutchie sighed, ignoring but vary aware of his pain increasing along with his frustration.

“That tone you’s usin with me. Like you’s scared to hurt me. I hate it Jack. I hate your-”

“Pity,” Jack finished for him. His voice held no anger but desperation was clear. “Crutchie listen to me and listen good. I have never pitied you. I’ve worried, protected, helped and admired you, but NEVER pitied. None of the fellas do. You’s one of the strongest people I’ve... we’ve met Crutchie.” A silence proceeded these words. A silence in which Crutchie struggled to think of something to say through his shock.

“Jack I... I’m sorry.” Jack quickly looked back towards Crutchie.

“What for?”

“Bein’ so rude when you’s only trying to look out for me. I mean,” Crutchie smiled, “that’s what brothers do. Right?” Jack saw a bit of nervousness in Crutchies’ smile.

“Right,” Jack said firmly, relieved when his smile turned a bit more confident.

“You DO worry too much though.” Jack scoffed, moving the strands of hair out of Crutchies’ face. “Hey, I still aint a baby Jack,” he protested, though he didn’t push his hand away.

Just then, Davey came rushing up. A well-dressed man carrying a hastily packed bag trailed behind him. “Who’s this,” Jack asked.

“My name is Dr. Williams. This young man,” he gestured to Davey who was working on regaining the ability to breathe properly, “said I was needed here.”

“I think it’s appendicitis sir,” Davey spoke quickly. Dr. Williams gave him a curious look. “It’s just a hunch. He has a fever, low grade but there. Maybe a hundred and one? And his stomach pains are near and on the appendix area. I think it’s close to rupturing too and I know how serious that can... what?” The doctor, Jack and Crutchie were looking at him with surprise. “Did I get something wrong? I’m not a doctor or anything so...” He trailed off nervously.

“You are vary smart for your age,” Dr. Williams spoke with a slight chuckle. Jack nodded, impressed at just how true that was. Davey reddened a bit and pretended to find his shoes vary interesting. “Lets see if your diagnosis is right.

“I hope not,” mumbled Davey. Jack stood reluctantly to let the doctor take his place. He was shocked when he felt a slight tug on the back of his shirt. Turning around, Jack saw Crutchie looking up at him. His smile remained in place, but his eyes were pleading and he pointed discretely at the other side of the bed. Jack smiled reassuringly and sat across from the doctor, who placed a thermometer in Crutchies’ mouth. The young newsie just now seemed to notice this. Only Jack saw how his brothers’ body tensed up the slightest bit. Jack made it seem as though he were simply adjusting Crutchies’ blankets while he actually placed a comforting hand on the younger boys’. He was about to ask what was wrong but the sound of the thermometer beeping caused him to turn back to the doctor with anticipation.

“A little over a hundred and one,” he stated, “a fever for sure but not too serious.” Jack felt a bit of worry lift off his shoulders, but it returned when he saw Crutchie did not look remotely comforted. He seemed to be deep in thought about something. Whatever it was didn’t seem to be anythingpleasant. His smile had vanished as it so rarely did. Again, Jack was going to ask Crutchie what was wrong, and again he was interrupted. “The fever could mean a multitude of things.” .” Jack grabbed the doctors’ hand as it reached towards Crutchies’ stomach.

“What’re you doin,” he asked. Dr. Williams gave a reassuring smile.

“I’m just going to see exactly where and how much it hurts.”

Jack still looked hesitant, “Will it hurt him?” Crutchie seemed to snap back to reality at that moment. He smiled shakily and pushed Jacks’ hand away.

“Just let im do what he has to Jack,” he said quietly, trying to keep his voice steady. Crutchie took a few deep breaths as the doctor lifted his shirt a bit and pressed gently on the uper portion of his stomach.

“How does that feel,” asked Dr. Williams.

“Fine,” Crutchie mumbled. The doctor moved his hand down about half an inch and pressed again. Crutchie winced a bit but remained still. Davey quickly looked away as Dr. Williams moved his hand down even further and repeated the process. As soon as he had lifted his hand, intense pain stabbed through Crutchies’ stomach. “Stop,” he snapped between clenched teeth. Hard as he tried, Crutchie couldn’t keep a straight face as he usually was able to do when it came to pain.

Memories suddenly overtook the young newsies’ mind. Memories of the last time he saw a doctor, though there were many more back then. Poking, prodding, testing him and speaking in terms he didn’t know. Telling him the limitations he would have but reassuring him of how lucky he was. The hospital with it’s somber atmosphere and overly sweet nurses only added to the unpleasantness. These were things he hated remembering. After all, it was in the past. But the pain, the tests, the doctor, it all brought it back and he loathed it. He loathed feeling this weak and vulnerable. Especially in front of people.

Once again, Crutchie was brought back to the present. This time it was with the sound of Jack leaving his side. Crutchie looked up to see he was hurriedly going after the departing doctor. “There has to be somethin you could give him for now. Please, anything,” Jack begged, something he rarely did. Dr. Williams turned back with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, the antibiotic I’m offering is the cheapest treatment. The other option is surgery. Practically risk free.”

“If we don’t have enough money to buy medicine, surgery is out of the question. Can’t you give us the medicine now? We’ll pay afterwords.”

Dr. Williams shook his head, “I’m afraid I can’t allow that. Thirty dollars, all or nothing.” The doctor glanced at Crutchie and sighed again. He suddenly removed his bag, taking out both a large bottle full of pink liquid and a small empty one. “Take this,” he said to Jack once the empty bottle was full of the liquid. Jack beamed and held it like it was gold.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, “how long will this last?”

“About two or three days.” The doctor handed Jack a small plastic spoon. “Fill that and give it to him every few hours or whenever he needs it. But that medicine will only lessen the pain. It’s all I can give you. Dr. Williams walked off before anything else could be said. Before he broke the rules for these boys again.

“It’s something,” mumbled Davey. Jack nodded and returned to where he was.

“Thirty dollars for the stuff he actually needs,” sighed Jack. “I don’t know how much we’se got saved but it for sure aint that much.” Davey desperately wanted to say something that would take away or at least ease Jacks’ stress, but what? Everything he thought of was a lie. They didn’t have money, help or time. Thankfully Jack spoke first. “Go on and get to sellin Dave. We needs all the money right now.”

“Well I have to give most of it to my family but I’ll see what I can do.” Without waiting for a reply, Davey was gone.

It was then Jack realized Crutchie hadn’t said a thing during all of this. “Somethin’s wrong,” Jack said. It wasn’t a question but Crutchie shook his head. He stopped at the sight of Jacks’ raised brows and slight frown.

“I’ll tell you later,” sighed Crutchie, although he had no intention of doing so. Jack probably already considered him weak enough and Crutchie figured he was already putting too much stress on him.

“All right then. I aint gonna make you but you CAN tell me, whatever it is.” Crutchie nodded but remained silent. Jack held back a sigh while pretending to look confident. He gave the meager supply of medicine a small shake. “Why don’t you sit up so you can take some of this.” Crutchie allowed Jack to help him do so. “Here you go,” Jack said, offering Crutchie the now full spoon. Jack noticed how shaky his hands were as he took it from him. “Crutch, are you sure you’se alright?”

“Do you mind gettin me some water,” Crutchie interjected. Jack was going to speak but decided against it. He simply nodded and left.

As soon as Jack faded from view, Crutchie let his fright show. He quickly put the spoon in the bottle, moving as far away from it as possible and wrappinghis arms around himself to keep from shaking too much. He completely ignored the pain. Or at least he tried to do so, but ignoring the pain meant focusing on the memories of the past. Which one was more painful remained unknown. It was agony nevertheless and it all hurt. His stomach, his leg, his head, his heart... it all added up to be too much. Crutchies’ whole body shook with pain as well as sobs he was desperately holding back. A few tears escaped his eyes which were shut tightly. His breathing was also uneven and rapid.

Jack was thoroughly stunned when he walked in and saw the state Crutchie was in. After a few seconds, in which Crutchie failed to notice anyone was there, Jack ran over to him. He set the cup of water down and knelt next to Crutchie. “Hey,” Jack said quietly as to not startle the younger boy, “Crutchie don’t that hurt? The way you’re sittin? It can’t be good for your leg or stomach.” Crutchie started at the sight of Jack and immediately tried to return to how he was previously laying down. Sharp pangs shot through his stomach and leg at once, causing Crutchie to hide cries of anquish through clenched teeth. “Whoa, easy Crutch. It’s alright. I’ll help you but you’s gotta slow down and relax.” Crutchie stopped struggling out of pure exhaustion, letting Jack ease him back into a relatively comfortable position. It was then Crutchie remembered the few but still apparent tears on his cheeks and quickly looked away from Jack, who had already seen them.

“Can I have my water now,” asked Crutchie. Jack looked perplexed at the sight of the spoon in the medicine bottle. “I took it already,” he said. Jack looked at Crutchie, who didn’t do the same, before taking a close look at the still perfectly full bottle. “I only need a little,” Crutchie added quickly. He didn’t feel good lying, at least not to Jack, but the prospect of taking the medicine? He just knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it together anymore. He wanted to... tried to stop all of this, tried to stop showing how physically and mentally weak he felt at the moment but his body and mind were nearly begging for rest. This need was suddenly replaced by panic as he saw Jack refilling the spoon. Crutchie turned away again and kept his lips shut tight, weakly shaking his head.

“Here you go...” Jacks’ voice trailed off when he looked up at his brother. Once again, the spoon was put back in the bottle and Jack slowly lowered himself onto the bed next to him. “Are you scared?” Crutchie gave a small huff and shook his head a bit, afraid of crying if he spoke. “Then what’s the matter,” Jack asked, growing slightly exasperated but attempting to conceal it from his voice.

“I just don’t want any of that stuff,” Crutchie replied while trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. “You heard the doctor. It’s thirty dollars for the medicine that I apparently need.”

Jack blinked in surprise, “ what do you mean apparently?” Crutchie laughed, though it lacked its usual cheerfulness.

“They just want the money that we don’t got. Why’d you think he told you about surgery? It’s more expensive. Jack I can deal with pain. I’ll recover without any of that medicine.”

Jack shook his head, “Crutchie you need this and you need the other medicine too. It’s alright if you’s scared.”

“I told you I aint scared,” Crutchie said defensively. “I just know I’ve recovered from other things without medicine.”

“Yes but not this,” Jack replied, finally unable to keep the pure frustration from his voice, “Crutchie, it’s the only way to cure what you’s got. And the stuff we have now will help with the pain I know you’re in.”

“Why can’t I just wait this out,” Crutchie asked, clenching his fists to keep his emotions at bay as much as possible.

“Cause you could die! The infection you have, if we just let it be, will rupture somethin in your stomach and you could die. The doctor told us all that... I mean it’s basically what he said.”

“They use long words don’t they,” Crutchie said. He remembered some from his stay at the hospital. “It gets kinda overwhelming doesn’t it?”

“Tell me about it,” Jack sighed. Just then, the mental dam in Crutchies’ mind collapsed. He couldn’t stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks. Jack was right, of course he was, but Crutchie felt his chest tighten the more he thought about taking the medicine. At the hospital, that always meant he was getting worse. The medicine was also either followed or preceded by usually painful tests. It was hard to disassociate one from the other, even after so long.

Crutchie jumped as the feeling of something cool on his cheeks brought him back to reality. he opened his eyes, which he hadn’t even realized were closed, and saw that it was Jack. He was gently wiping Crutchies’ tears away with the pads of his fingers. “You gonna tell me what’s wrong yet Crutch?”

“I’ve already told you about the last time I saw a doctor,” replied the younger newsie. “Ever since then I try not to remember it. It’s been kinda hard to do that today.” He hated how his voice couldn’t seem to surpass a whisper at the moment. Crutchie looked away as Jacks’ eyes widened with sudden understanding. It was hard to keep his eyes averted when Jack suddenly but carefully scooted closer and put an arm around him.

“I remember,” Jack said with a sigh. “Crutchie why didn’t you tell me.” Silence was all that followed. “Do you not trust me?”

“I do,” he replied quickly, feeling guilty about making Jack feel this way. “I just don’t like feeling or looking weak.”

“You’re not weak.” Crutchie looked disbelievingly at Jack. “You can’t be a successful newsie if you’re weak. The fact that you happen to be sick and remembering bad events doesn’t make you any less strong. I actually think you’re one of the toughest out of all of us. I mean, think of all the things you’s gone through.” Crutchie chuckled through his tears.

“Thanks for the second speech of the day,” he said teasingly while also giving jack a greatful smile. Jack laughed a bit but soon returned to his previous seriousness.

“But there is a big difference between now and then you know. I think... I hope it’ll help you be less scared.” Crutchie gave Jack a questioning look. “You aint alone this time. I’m here. Do you think I’d hurt you or let anyone else do anything to you?” Crutchie shook his head. “Alright then.” Jack reached over and scooped the medicine out with the spoon. He quickly put a hand on Crutchies’ shoulder as his body tensed up.

“I can’t Jack,”

“You CAN,” Jack said firmly, “I’ll help you alright? You’ll be fine Crutchie I promise. I’ll count down from three.”

“Ok,” Crutchie said, trying and failing to sound confident. Jack smiled reassuringly.

“Three...” Crutchie took slow deep breaths. “Two...” In, out. He could do this. “One...” No he couldn’t. Jack slowly eased the spoon into Crutchies’ mouth. He groaned in protest, trying to get rid of the foul tasting liquid but Jack pushed his head back and he was forced to swallow. “Now drink some water,” Jack encouraged. Crutchie shakily held the cup and took large gulps. Jack snatched it away. “Not too fast,” he warned. Crutchie put his hands down and collapsed against his pillow, slowly trying to steady his breathing again. Jack watched him for a moment before finally, tentatively, breaking the silence. “You ok?” Crutchie didn’t respond. Not because he was unable to, but because he couldn’t lie to Jack anymore. He also couldn’t admit the extent of his exhaustion, his fright, his overall awful state. Jack nodded understandingly as if reading Crutchies’ mind. “I’m gonna let you rest now alright?” Jack did his best to appear confident while he stood up. The facade faded quickly when Crutchie suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt. Jack stumbled a bit, “what the...” he glanced at Crutchie with raised eyebrows. “What was that for?”

“I was just gonna ask if you,” Crutchie began, but quickly lost what little courage he had.

“Ask me what,” Jack urged. Crutchie refused to make eye contact as he tried to think of something to say besides what was on his mind. “Crutchie,?”

“Yeah,” he replied quickly.

“No more lies. Please? Just... what do you need?” Crutchies’ exhaustion seemed to double just then, making it hard to simply keep his eyes open.

“You sellin’ papes at all today?” Jack looked at him as if he’d grown another limb.

“Course not, I’m stayin’ with you.”

“Really,” Crutchie said, unable to keep the relief from his voice. “You mean like here in the lodging house or here as in... here in this room? I don’t mind either way.” The last sentence was added quickly and was followed by a failed attempt at a casual grin.

It was then that Jack realized what Crutchie wanted. He felt pretty stupid for not figuring it out sooner, for almost leaving Crutchie. Of course he didn’t want to be alone. Nobody would if they experienced everything Crutchie had in the span of a few hours. Not to mention the awful resurfacing memories, the physical and mental pain. Jack resisted the urge to quickly hop onto the bed and offer comfort to his brother; wether it be with words or actions. He knew Crutchie wouldn’t like that. So instead, Jack shruged nonchalantly. “Well I could help you scoot over and make room for me. A nap don’t sound like a bad idea. Or I could just find another place.” Jack pretended to look longingly at the little space next to Crutchie. “Your choice.”

“You want to stay?”

“Yeah, I don’t know about you but its been a long day so far. I don’t wanna leave you alone though.” Indescribable amounts of gratitude filled Crutchie. He knew what Jack was doing. He knew Jack vary well in general. Crutchie played along by pretending to laugh.

“For the millionth time, you worry too much. But I guess you can stay.”

Jack smiled, “make room for me then.” Crutchie winced a bit but managed to scoot over so he was nearly against the wall. “You want me to freeze too?” Crutchie huffed and lifted one of the blankets up, allowing Jack to get comfortable fairly easily. “Ok, now rest.” Crutchie nodded. His eyes were already beginning to close. “Gnight Crutch.”

“Gnight,” he mumbled. And so, despite knowing the path to recovery wasn’t going to be easy, with the thought that at least Jack was here with him, Crutchie was out within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment what you thought and/or any requests. Thanks again!


	3. Teasing (Newsies, Jack Kelly X Katherine Plummer)

It’s funny how sickness worked. One day you were sneezing a bit and had a small soar throat, and the next day you were dying. At least that’s how Katherine felt at the moment as she lay in bed, either sneezing, coughing or shivering every second. She blamed the fact that it was winter. The brisk wind spared no one who dared step into it. Perhaps the fact that she hadn’t worn a coat during the storm yesterday played a part in her condition too? Just maybe...

It was too late now though. She was sick and had to wait it out. It had pained her to not go to work, but at least it would give her recovery time. No use in straining herself, getting worse and having to buy medicine with the money that she didn’t have much of. Better to just rest. Katherine was thankful she hadn’t planned anything today... or so she thought.

She groaned quietly as the sound of someone knocking echoed throughout the small flat, causing her barely fading headache to start up again. Who could it be? Well, she thought, whoever it is will go away if I don’t answer. They knocked once more. Katherine mentally willed them to leave but that didn’t seem to work. The knocking increased in volume and annoyance level. After the vary determined person knocked for the third time, Katherine sighed frustratedly and jumped out of bed. This was a vary bad idea. The world seemed to spin beneath as well as around her and by the time she steadied herself, the fourth knock was heard. “I’m coming,” she snapped loudly, another bad idea. She stumbled out of the bedroom as coughs wracked her body. Not bothering to even ask who it was, Katherine swung the front door open.

“Oh there you are. I was startin to, uh... not that you ain’t beautiful but are you really going in your nightclothes?” Katherine stared up into the one and only Jack Kellys’ eyes. Her boyfriend looked too good for her sick brain to bear. He wore a button down shirt,dress pants, recently polished shoes and his hair was perfectly brushed back. Meanwhile, Katherine dawned her pajamas, bare feet and mangled hair. This ensemble didn’t look good or help with her condition. The wind drafted freely through the wide open door causing unpleasant chills to go through her. Come to think of it, pleasant chills didn’t exist.

A hand on her shoulder snapped her back to Earth. “Ace, you alright?” Katherine was about to respond but the fit of sneezes prevented that. Jack looked her up and down with concern. “I see now. Did you just get this sick today?”

“I was doing better yesterday but I got caught in the storm.” She shrugged it off. “So where are you going dressed so nicely.” Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise. “What?”

“Our date was today... our first date.” Katherine could tell he was trying to hide the hurt from his voice and eyes. Her heart sank as she suddenly remembered.

They’d been together for about a month now and still hadn’t gone on a first date. They would always be with each other when neither of them were busy. This didn’t happen often enough for the couple though. So, they both saved money and set up a time that worked for both of them. Katherine remembered how excited Jack was when she had given in to his wishes of picking out the place. It was all he would talk about. How much she would like it. How the food was really good for the prices. How it didn’t matter if it was fancy. How great it would be to simply spend a few hours with her. It was clear this date meant a lot to him and Katherine had just forgotten.

Katherine rushed forward and put her arms around Jack. “I’m so sorry,” she said sincerely. “I was just so busy and then this cold ruined everything. Jack I-”

“Hey,” Jack smiled softly, “it’s alright. You didn’t choose to get sick.” Katherine nodded, wincing at how that simple action caused her to get dizzy. Jack steadied her as she leaned on him. “Lets get you back to bed.” Jack closed the front door behind them while keeping an arm around Katherine as she coughed weakly. Jack hummed sympathetically as a few sneezes followed this. Katherine sighed and headed towards her bedroom. A smile grazed her lips as she noticed Jack following with a protective air about him. She plopped onto the small bed, curling up on her side. Jack wordlessly walked over and began pulling the blankets up to her chin.

“I’m not five anymore,” Katherine mumbled halfheartedly.

“I know, but I saw you shivering a little. Don’t want you to get worse.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Jacks’ eyes suddenly widen, “kath, you’re burning up.”

“Feels cold to me,” she said quietly, her eyes closing. This didn’t help decrease Jacks’ already skyrocketing amount of worry. As a matter of fact it had the opposite result. He stood quickly and rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a towel and a bowl. He didn’t slow down as he headed outside to the water tap shared by the apartment complex.

* * *

 

 

Katherine frowned softly and reached blindly for Jacks’ hand. Why had he left? Did he think she was asleep? She tried calling his name but it came out sounding like a soft mumble. She tried thinking of where he could’ve gone but this made her head hurt. So, although vary lonely and feeling sicker than ever, Katherine drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

It seemed as though only seconds past before she was awakened by something, or more like someone. They were slowly turning her onto her back. She didn’t even open her eyes however. Her head felt as though it was stuffed with cotton which made it nearly impossible to muster any mental or physical effort. Then, to make things even worse, something cold was being placed on her forehead and cheeks. She groaned in protest while trying to move away. A hand on her shoulder stopped her from doing so despite the touch being rather light. A soft voice followed this. Katherine was surprised she could understand it. “Shh, it’s ok. You’s ok. I’ve just gotta get this fever down a bit.”

“Nooo,” she whined, “cold, not fever.” That was the closest she could get to speaking. Jack gently caressed her cheek... wait, Jack? Was THAT who it was? He came back?

“I know Ace, I know. It feels bad but I have to do it.” Yes it was definitely Jack. So, gathering strength and pure determination, Katherine lifted her hand to reach for him. He quickly but carefully took it. “What do you need Kath?” Through a blurry mind and soar throat she said only one word.

“You.” Jack chuckled softly and gently traced the lines on her palm with his thumb.

“I’m right here.” Katherine struggled but managed to open her eyes. She saw him there, staring concernedly down at her. He smiled when he saw Katherine was looking.

“Gmornin’ Kath,” he said teasingly. Katherine scoffed and pushed his hand away. “Hey, I could just leave you know.” Jack laughed, but stopped immediately when he saw the fear in Katherines’ slightly glazed eyes.

“Don’t leave again.” Jack suddenly let go of her hand. Katherine panicked, assuming he was doing just what she had said NOT to. “Jack,” she called out frantically. Just then, she felt him climb onto the bed. His arm was around her only a few seconds after.

“Ace it’s ok. I was only kidding. You know I wouldn’t leave you like this.” He put the now warm towel in the water, rung it out and placed it on Katherines’ forehead again.

“I don’t like that.” Jack grinned knowingly and kissed the top of Katherines’ head.

“What? The cold, or me teasin’ you?”

“Either... neither,” she said flustered. A blush that had nothing to do with fever crept onto her cheeks. “You’re lucky I don’t feel good.” Jacks’ grin faded.

“What hurts? Is it bad enough that you need medicine? Or need anything at all?” Katherine chuckled and put a finger to his lips.

“I was only kidding,” she mocked him.

Jack laughed, “yeah vary clever.” Katherine smiled slightly and nodded. Unfortunately, her headache chose that moment to return. She winced and turned to snuggle against Jack, burying her face into his shoulder. “Hey,” Jack said worriedly, “are you ok?” Katherine weakly motioned to her head. Jack began running his fingers gently through her messy hair. Katherine sighed contentedly and relaxed. “That any better?”

“Yeah.”

“Wish I could do more,” Jack mumbled to himself, although Katherine heard.

“You’ve done a lot Jack,” she said reassuringly, “I feel a lot better. I really do.” Jack was glad Katherine couldn’t see him blush.

“Well that’s good.”

“I’m just sorry our date was ruined.”

“It’s alright, at least we’re together. Plus rescheduling’s always an option.”

“That’s true.”

Neither mentioned, although both knew, that this wouldn’t be easy. The two had hectic and sometimes contrasting work schedules. Who knows how long it would take to plan everything a second time. It could and WOULD be done however. In the meantime, they’d make do with the time they had right now. They’d show the love both had for each other. A date wasn’t needed for that.

“Hey Ace,” Jack whispered, “you asleep yet?” Katherine jerked awake and shook her head.

“Sorry,” she chuckled, “I didn’t even realize I was falling asleep.”

“Oh no, you don’t gotta stay awake.”

“But I want to talk with you,” she sighed, trying to shake off the exhaustion weighing down on her. Jack raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Talk? What’d you wanna talk about?”

“Anything and everything. It’s what I figured we’d do on our date.”

Jack smiled, “and we will. Right now you’s sick though. We can talk for days once you’re better.”

“Fine,” Katherine sighed. She did feel extremely tired and probably wouldn’t be able to carry on a proper conversation. Jack resumed playing with her hair.

“Go back to sleep now.” Katherine already felt herself doing so.

“Stay with me?” She could barely manage a whisper but Jack heard.

“Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just up and left you?”

“For how long?”

“What?”

“How long are you staying?” Jack placed the now warm towel he still held into the bowl of water and pulled his sick girlfriend into his arms.

“Long as you need me to.” Katherine nuzzled her cheek against Jacks’ chest.

“For sure,” shee asked, imitating her boyfriends’ accent. Jack chuckled, serenely watching her eyes close. He kissed her cheek and whispered a short response. Despite that, it was the most meaningful thing he could’ve said at that moment.

“for sure.”


	4. A**hole (Dear Evan Hansen, Evan X Jared)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is cursing in this because... Jared... so skip this if that bothers you.  
> This is my first DEH fic so please forgive me in advance if something seems out of character.  
> Thanks and enjoy?!

Jared hated many things. Bees, school, fake people, being bored, small talk, the list went on. The hatred he harbored for his current situation couldn’t compare however. He lay in bed, shivering under the covers alone and feeling completely miserable. If he made an ordered list a things he hated, being sick would be near or at the top. Worse than being sick was being sick AND alone. It was a fear he’d had since childhood, though he had never told anyone about it. not even his boyfriend Evan. Jared longed to hear his reassuring voice at the moment. He longed for some sort of comfort during his coughing fits. Evan was in class at the moment however and Jared didn’t want to bother him. He just wondered when he would be back.  
Just as Jared thought that, the door of the bedroom opened. “Jared,” Evan said with a relieved sigh, “I was looking for...” His voice trailed off as he processed his boyfriends’ state. Evan rushed to Jareds’ side after only a few seconds. “Are you ok?”  
“I’m great,” Jared said before breaking into a fit of coughs. Evan sat next to Jared and shakily pat his back. Jared groaned, slowly sitting up.  
“You caught that stupid bug going around,” stated Evan.  
“Looks like it yeah.” Jared reached over and grabbed a tissue from the already half empty box next to him. Once he finished using it, he flung it towards the trash can across the room. It landed right on top of the other used tissues... right outside of the can. Evan looked over and chuckled.  
“Nice job,” he said playfully. Jared simply scowled and flopped back onto his pillow. “I’ll be right back with the thermometer and medicine.” With that, Evan stood and rushed off.  
“No medicine,” Jared shouted, but Evan didn’t seem to hear. Jared winced at the pain those two words had caused his throat. He jumped as Evan burst through the door carrying a thermometer, bottle of cough syrup and some pills. “That was fast,” Jared said hoarsely.  
“Shh.” Evan put a finger to Jareds’ lips. “Open up so I can check your temperature.”  
“I’m not a child.” Jared snatched the thermometer from Evan and placed it in his mouth. Evan frowned but didn’t reply. It remained silent until the thermometer beeped shrilly. Jared sighed and took it out to read it. He stared at the numbers in disbelief. How could he have a fever when it was clearly freezing despite the blankets on and surrounding him?  
“What does it say,” Evan asked, reaching for the thermometer. Jared moved it away and made something up on the spot.  
“Ninety-8 point six.”  
Evan smiled, “good. At least you don’t have a fever.” He leaned down and made to kiss Jared, who smirked a bit before puckering his lips. Without warning, Evan reached over and plucked the thermometer from Jareds’ hand. He jumped back as Jared grabbed for him. “I can tell when you’re lying.”  
“I am not lying,” Jared said angrily. Although he didn’t feel angry. It was more frustration. He had thought Evan would have a little more sympathy and not turn into an overbearing nurse. Were cuddles too much to ask for?  
“Then you won’t mind if I read your temperature.” Evan did so and immediately became anxious once more.  
100.6  
“Jared that’s a fever.”  
“Fan-fucking-tastic,” he grumbled in response, pulling the pile of blankets tighter around himself.  
“The pills I brought should help with that, but first...” Evan set the thermometer down and picked up the bottle of cough syrup. Jared shook his head and turned his back to Evan. “Oh cmon, I thought you said you weren’t a child.”  
“I’m not,” Jared replied, “that means you can’t make me take that shit.”  
“You need it though.”  
“No I don’...”” Just then, Jared covered his face with one of the blankets and coughed harshly into it.  
“Are you sure you want to finish that sentence Jare?”  
“Oh shut up already.” Evan jumped at the annoyed and angry tone in Jareds’ voice. “Quit treating me like I’m a helpless, winy little baby. I can take care of myself perfectly without you.”  
“Jare, I-”  
“And don’t call me that. God you can be annoying sometimes.” It took no more than half a second for Jared to regret those words. His guilt increased at the hurt and shock in his boyfriends’ eyes. Evan silently shuffled over to the door. “Hey wait,” Jared began softly, but Evan ignored him and opened the door. “No,” Jared called out more frantically, “Evan stop I didn’t mean it.” The door had shut with a quiet snap in the middle of Jareds’ sentence. He sighed deeply, which ended in a coughing fit. “Fuck,” Jared groaned, both because of his sickness and especially because of his tactlessness with Evan. The fact that he hadn’t really meant any of it made him feel worse. Jared knew what he had to do...  
Of course it would help if his body didn’t scream at him to stay in bed as he sat up. Ignoring his bodys’ protests with difficulty, Jared swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly got to his feet. Although he had to wait for the room to stop spinning before he could head to the door.  
“Evan,” he called out, wincing a bit at the stinging in his throat but continuing to call out to his boyfriend. The kitchen was empty and so was the living room. “Evan cmon, can we talk or...” A fit of coughs interrupted his now hoarse voice. Jared put his arm up to muffle them as he doubled over.  
Just then, hurried footsteps approached. “Jared,” Evan said frantically, “what are you doing out of bed?” Jared managed to mostly compose himself.  
“I was looking f-”  
“Shh don’t talk you’ll hurt yourself just...” Evan took a deep breath in an only partially successful attempt to calm himself. “Just sit down. Or I could help you back to bed I mean not help you. I know you don’t want my help and I totally get it but you’re still sick so..hey!” Evan jumped as Jared quite literally threw his arms around him. “Wh-what are you doing?”  
“Hugging my insanely cool boyfriend,” Jared said simply.  
Evan chuckled nervously, “but why? Not that I mind I-I’m just asking. Aren’t you mad at me?” Jareds’ guilt increased at the hesitance in his boyfriends’ voice.  
“I could never be mad at you,” Jared sighed. “I’m mad at this stupid sickness and, since I’m an asshole, I took it out on you.” Evan still looked unsure as he carefully stepped out of Jareds’ arms.  
“I don’t think you are.”  
“What?  
“You know,” Evan said with a slight blush, “what you called yourself?”  
Jared laughed, “Jesus christ Ev, just say it.” Evan shook his head. “Say it,” Jared urged. He knew Evan only cursed when he felt a really strong emotion like anger. It was just one of the things on the list of traits Jared found cute about Evan. “You are too pure for this world,” Jared said, leaning close to Evan to kiss him.  
“Jared no.” Evan side stepped his boyfriend.  
“And now you’re too pure to kiss me,” Jared pouted.  
“I am NOT pure. I just don’t want to get sick.” Jared huffed and began heading to the bedroom. “Hey, come back.” Evan easily caught up to him just as he was opening the door.  
“Go in you pure little angel,” Jared said, playfully shoving his boyfriend into the room and closing the door.  
“I AM NOT PURE.” Evan pushed Jared right back. “But you ARE an asshole though...” Evan gasped and quickly steadied Jared as he stumbled. “Oh god sorry Jare I mean Jared, sorry.” Jared stepped away from Evans’ steadying arm, taking his hand and walking to the bed.  
“What are you sorry for?”  
“Well I almost made you fall. You could’ve hurt yourself.Not that I think you aren’t strong though. Also because I called you Jare and I know you literally just said you didn’t like that so... I’m talking too much sorr-”  
“Don’t apologize again,” Jared interjected. He got back under the covers and motioned for Evan to join him. He hesitated for a few seconds but finally got into bed as well. “Come here.”  
“Wait.” Evan pulled his phone from the pocket of his hoodie. “Just let me do something real quick.” Jared frowned slightly but waited. “Hey Jared,” said Evan after a minute of silence.  
“Hmm?”  
“So you just have a cough right? Oh and a fever, low grade I think? Anything else?”  
Jared was perplexed but replied, “my throat hurts I guess. And I kinda have a headache but it’s not that bad. Why, what are you doing?”  
“Just hang on,” Evan mumbled, tapping his screen a few times. Jared noticed Evan began looking more and more nervous as he kept scrolling. “Oh my god,” he whispered frantically to himself.  
“Evan what are you looking at? Let me see.”  
“No no no.” Evan placed his phone on the nightstand. Before Jared could say or do anything, Evan pulled him into a tight hug. Jared noticed tears in the corners of his eyes.  
“Hey, what’s wrong? What the hell were you reading?”  
“It was nothing don’t worry about it,” Evan replied a little too quickly. Jared managed to free one of his arms and put it around his boyfriend.  
“Ev you’re shaking. Tell me what’s bothering you.” Evan hesitated but soon gave in.  
“I was just looking up your symptoms on this website and-”  
“Web MD,” Jared asked.  
“Yes yes that one. How did you know... why are you laughing? Jare, a bunch of serious diseases came up. Sinusitis, laryngitis, pneumonia, the flu. You know people have died from all of those diseases?”  
“Evan,” Jared interjected quickly, “Evan it’s fine. I’m fine.”  
“But Jared-”  
“Shh, it’s a cold Ev I promise.”  
“Yeah but-”  
“I’ll kiss you if you don’t hear me out,” warned Jared. Evan didn’t say another word. “Good. Now did you look at the top result only or did you keep scrolling?” Evan looked away sheepishly. “That’s what I thought. What were the top two?”  
“The flu and the common cold. They can progress though Jared. Both of them can turn to pneumonia or worse.”  
“That’s only if you don’t take care of yourself though.” Jared snuggled against Evan. “And I have you.” Evan chuckled and blushed a bit. “What, you won’t take care of me?”  
“Of course I will,” he replied immediately.  
“There you go then. Relax ok? I’ll be fine.” It took a minute but Jared finally felt his boyfriends’ muscles lose their previous tenseness.  
“Sorry Jare.”  
Jared held back a sigh, “for what?”  
“Well I’m the one who’s suppose to be comforting you. And... shit I called you Jare again.” Jared put a finger on Evans’ lips.  
“You can call me whatever you want,” he said. “Ev, I didn’t mean ANYTHING I said earlier remember?”  
“Mhm,” Evan replied. Jared pulled his hand back and gave his boyfriend a tiny kiss on the top of his head. “Stop,” Evan wined.  
“What? It’s not like you get sick through your hair. Plus, you are impossible to snuggle with and not kiss.”  
“Ok ok, as long as it’s not on the lips.” Jared grinned and caressed Evans’ cheek. He leaned forward to kiss it but had to turn away to cough.  
“This fucking sucks.” Jared sighed and snuggled back against Evan.  
“I’m sorry Jare. I know it’s not my fault I just... I’m sorry you have to go through it? I-I don’t know.” Evan laughed nervously. Jared smiled tiredly and buried his face into his boyfriends’ chest.  
“You’re so cute,” he mumbled. Evan felt his cheeks burn as he kissed Jareds’ head. “You’re blushing aren’t you.” It was not said as a question but Evan replied anyway.  
“No of course not.Why would I be. I never blush.”  
“You do it all the time,” Jared said, his voice gradually sounding more and more unlike it usually did. Weaker, softer and a bit slurred. And of course his comment didn’t help make the blush on Evans’ cheeks fade.  
“Get some sleep,” Evan said. Jared hummed in agreement.  
“I...” Jared coughed weakly and sighed, “I love you Ev.” Evan tightened his grip around his sick boyfriend.  
“I l-love you too Jare. Feel better.” It remained comfortably silent for a good five minutes. Evan smiled softly, assuming Jared was asleep. So it was quite the surprise for Evan when a pair of only half closed eyes met his.  
“See Ev? Told you you couldn’t make me take the stupid medicine.” And with those words, his head fell back against the pillow and his eyes closed fully. Evan stared at him for a second before replying in a voice barely surpassing a whisper.  
“I love you, asshole...”


	5. Mornings Of A Mother (Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton / Eliza Schuyler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a modern au. Below, I’ve included the name, age and grade of all of the Hamilton children. You don’t really NEED to know this, but it helps when reading the first half of this story.  
> Phillip: 14 Years 9th grade  
> Angelica: 12 years 7th grade  
> Alexander: 10 years 5th grade  
> James: 8 years 3rd grade  
> John: 4 years preschool  
> William: 4 months

Being a mother, however rewarding and wonderful, also had it’s downsides. It was a 24/7 job and there was no sick days no matter how in need of one you were. So despite having caught some sort of stomach virus which made her feel quite miserable, Eliza got out of the warm bed to face the chaos of her morning routine.

* * *

 

“John, sweetheart wake up,” Eliza coaxed while shaking the shoulder of her four-year-old son. He mumbled a few unintelligible phrases before slowly sitting up.

“mama,: he yawned, “school time?” It didn’t matter how nauseous Eliza happened to feel; her children never failed to warm her heart.

“Yes it is,” she chuckled. John cheered and jumped out of bed. “Lets get you dressed ok? I’ll let you pick whatever you want.” John clapped his tiny hands and toddled over to his closet. Eliza smiled and was about to follow her son when a high pitched cry was heard. “I’ll be right back,” she sighed, “Will’s clearly awake.” John pouted but nodded.

“Ma, James won’t listen to me!” Eliza walked out of the room only to come face to face with her eldest son.

“Hang on Phillip,” Eliza told him, “I need to put William to sleep again.”

“Then try and wake Alex too. I have to finish getting ready.”

“He refuses to get up,” inquired Eliza, though she knew the answer.

“nothing new.” Phillip shook his head annoyedly and walked off. Eliza began heading to the nursery to tend to her infant first, but was once again interjected; this time by Angelica.

“Mother,” she said exasperatedly, “will you please tell James to stop going through my stuff? Look what he did to my favorite blouse.” She held up said clothing item to reveal what appeared to be fingerprints all over it.

Eliza sighed, “put it in your hamper and I’ll wash it. I have to go calm the baby.” Eliza rubbed her temples and rushed around Angelica.

She hurried into the nursery and towards the crib, only to find it empty. “William,” she gasped.

“Over here,” came a soft voice from a corner. Eliza glanced over and relaxed slightly. Alexander held the small child while rocking him in a chair. Alex stood and set the now sleeping baby down in the crib, smiling softly at him. He then turned to Eliza with the same happy smile. “Hello Betsey,” he greeted quietly. “I thought I’d help you out with the children today.”

“Thank you,” Eliza replied sincerely, “but what about work?”

“It’s Presidents Day remember?”

“oh yes, now I remember.” Eliza made a weak attempt to smile. “I’d better go take care of our other children.” Alex placed a hand on her shoulder just as she was about to walk away.

“Hey, you look tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?”

Eliza chuckled lightly, “look at who’s asking me about getting enough rest.”

“Well, did you?”

“Yes I did.” Alexander hummed thoughtfully, but gave in.

“Just one kiss before you go into mother mode,” he suggested, leaning in. Eliza shook her head and lightly pushed him away.

“You’ll get sick,” she said without thinking. Alex immediately became concerned. “It’s nothing serious hon,” she added quickly.

“Maybe you should get to bed either way. We don’t want it turning serious.”

“No I can’t. It’s almost time to drop the kids off at school and I haven’t even gotten John ready. Then I have to pack lunches. Oh and when I get back, there’s housework I need to do and...” Alex gently put a finger on Elizas’ lips.

“It sounds like I’m not the one overworking myself this time,” he said concernedly. “Go and rest Eliza. I’ll take care of everything for you.”

“I couldn’t,” sighed Eliza, “you probably still have work to do here.”

“That’s right.” Alex took Elizas’ hand and kissed it lightly. “I have to take care of our children so I can take care of my wife. After all, she’s done the same for me.”

“Oh all right,” she gave in. “I won’t be as stubborn as my husband when it comes to resting.” Alex chuckled and followed Eliza out into the hallway.

“That’s a good thing too.” He watched Eliza enter the bedroom they shared. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to take on the many duties of a mother.

* * *

 

Nothing could’ve prepared Alexander Hamilton for the next hour he had to face. Lunches, arguments, confusion, setbacks, crying... you name it, it probably happened. Once he had dropped off each of his five children to four different schools, it would be redundant to state that Alexander was exhausted. He rubbed his temples as he entered his house and trudged upstairs. Hopefully Eliza was doing better.

Alexanders’ hope was crushed as soon as he reached the top of the stairs. And it only took one sound to do so. It was a sound that made Alexanders’ heart sink and fear corse through him. “Oh god,” he whispered to himself, remembering the last time he’d heard this sound. “Mom,” Alex said brokenly, then shook his head. “Eliza.” He forced his body to rush forward and into the restroom.

Sure enough, Eliza was there, retching over the toilet. Alex knelt down next to her and shakily pulled her hair back. “Betsey, are you alright?” He mentally scolded himself for asking that when the answer was clear. Eliza sighed and straightened herself. She reached for the flusher, but Alex quickly pushed it for her.

“Alex, I’m-”

“Don’t say you’re fine when you’re obviously not,” Alex said a bit harsher than he’d meant to. “I’m sorry,” he continued quieter, “here let me help you up.” Eliza allowed him to do so.

“Alex...”

“Shh,” he interrupted her again, “to bed with you.” Eliza sighed as Alex lead her by vary cautiously placing an arm around her. “Alright now lay down.” Eliza reluctantly obeyed, still awaiting her chance to speak. “Are you cold or hot?” He gently felt her forehead and cheeks, then seemed to relax a little. “At least you don’t have a fever...” Alex trailed off when he got a proper look at Elizas’ face. What he had expected to see, pale skin, red cheeks, tired eyes, none of it was visible. Instead, her eyes sparkled, a smile spread widely and her whole face seemed to glow with pure joy. Eliza took advantage of her husbands’ rare moment of speechlessness.

“Alexander, I know what’s wrong with me,” she spoke amusedly.

“You don’t look like anything’s-”

“It’s morning sickness.”

Alexanders eyes grew wide, “what?” Eliza couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her.

“I’m pregnant Alex.” With that, she got out of bed and all but threw her arms around him, spinning him around as he recovered from his initial surprise. Once he did, both husband and wife were laughing while embracing each other.

“And you’re sure? Did you take a test,” Alex asked excitedly.

Eliza shook her head, “Alexander Hamilton I am surprised at you. I’ve been pregnant six times. Don’t you think I’d recognize the seventh?”

“I guess so.” They broke apart and sat on the bed together. For a moment, all they did was look into each others eyes. Alexander, ever the talkative one, broke the silence. “How are we going to handle seven children?”

“Like we’ve done with six.” Eliza smiled and took one of Alexes hands in hers. “Together.”

“What are you talking about? You’re the one that takes care of them.” Alex frowned. “I’m barely home to even see them. My own children Betsey.”

“That’s because you work to provide for them,” Eliza reassured. “I can honestly say that none of our children have lacked a necessity. And you took care of them today when I couldn’t.” Eliza smiled lovingly at him. “You’re a great father AND husband Alex.”

“Oh Eliza,” he sighed, “just when I think it’s not humanly possible to adore you more than I already do.”

Eliza chuckled, “I adore you too Alex. But is there no love for the little one growing inside of me?”

Alexander gasped in mock surprise, “I could never forget her.” He put a gentle hand on Elizas’ still relatively flat belly. “I love you too,” he cooed.

“Hang on a second. How do you know it’s a girl?”

“Part instinct and part longing,” Alex replied. “We still have to name one of our children after you. Or is Peggy going to convince you otherwise?”

“No,” Eliza said firmly, “the next child, if your instincts are correct, will be named after her actual mother. I can’t keep having children at this rate.”

“Your mother had way more than seven. Wouldn’t you want ten children? Or twelve? Or twenty?” Eliza pretended to faint into Alexes arms.

“I don’t know how people have more than ten children.”

“You could,” Alex said jokingly, putting his arms around her.

“I’m not as young as I used to be OR feel,” Eliza laughed.

Alex kissed her head, “and yet you don’t look any older than when I met you.” Eliza laughed heartily, pulling out of her husbands grip.

“Don’t you humor me Mr. Hamilton. You probably just want a kiss.”

“Don’t you wound me Mrs. Hamilton.” Alex smiled mischievously. “Though I wouldn’t mind a kiss.” Alex leaned in but Eliza turned away. “Oh come on Betsey. Just a little one?”

“No,” Eliza replied teasingly, “not from this girl.”

“Then perhaps another girl would want to kiss me.”

“If I didn’t know you were joking, you wouldn’t be sleeping in here.”

“And if looks could kill, I would be sleeping underground.” Alexander smiled softly. “Nobody is allowed to touch these lips though. No matter how charming I get.”

“I could resist your charms,” Eliza argued.

“Really? Is that why you married me?”

Eliza huffed, “well I was one of the only girls NOT pleading for your attention. As I recall, it was you who fell head over heels for me.”

“Oh admit it Betsey. We were both tripping over ourselves for the other.” Eliza laughed and agreed. “So,” Alex began slowly, “how about that kiss?”

“Only because I love you.”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Alex said sweetly, “I meant little Eliza.” He bent down and kissed his wife on her stomach. “I’m just kidding.” Alexander straightened and gave Eliza a love-filled look. “Come here sweetheart.” Eliza pretended to resist for a few seconds, but soon melted into Alexes arms. “I love both of my Elizas’ vary much,” Alex mumbled.

“They love you too.” The kiss that followed served to undoubtedly prove their statements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! If not, keep in mind that I wrote this in the middle of the night...  
> Anyway, requests are still open. Thanks for reading!


	6. Something More (Newsies, Jack Kelly X David Jacobs)

Davey sighed quietly to himself. He enjoyed being around the newsies but they could be quite loud and that was the last thing he needed at the moment. All he wanted to do was go home and lay in his bed. Even the prospect of his mother fussing over him sounded better than being out here in the cold selling papers. It would be so any day if the weather was this bad but when taken into account just how miserable and ill he felt, this situation was made ten times worse.

He mentally shook himself. Complaining wouldn’t make things any better or change anything. He could only power through as best as possible. Les had also fallen ill a few days ago which meant his entire family counted on him right now. So, straightening himself determinedly, Davey wordlessly bought papers and headed off to sell them.

“Hey Davey,” called a familiar voice. He turned to see Jack hurrying towards him, newspapers in hand. Davey greeted his closest friend with a genuine smile. It didn’t matter how sick he felt. Jack always made him happy with his words, actions and even his simple presence. “Your brother’s still sick?” Davey nodded. “Well, Race asked Crutchie to join him so I’m on my own today. Come with me will ya?”

The two walked in silence. Jack broke it after a minute, glancing at Davey curiously. “You’re quiet today. Is somethin’ up?” Davey began to speak but a couple sneezes stopped him. Jack winced, “sounds like you’s sick too.”

“I’m fine.”

“Please,” Jack shook his head, “can we not do that?”

“Not do what?”

“That whole,” he spoke mockingly and air quoted, “I’m gonna swear I’m fine even though it’s obvious I feel like crap.” Davey chuckled a bit.

“Says the one who kept saying that until he collapsed.” Jack huffed and quickly changed the subject, knowing his friend was right.

“Why didn’t you stay home like you’re brother?”

“I don’t need to.”

“You need to, but you can’t,” Jack sighed. “How are things at home?” Davey stopped himself from giving his automatic response of, fine. Jack would never believe it anyway.

“Well we barely have enough money to begin with and it’s almost time to pay rent. My dad is still out looking for a job so I’m the only one bringing money in. I’m scared my mom will end up getting sick too. She’s overworking herself for all of us and...” Davey stopped himself from ranting any further. The deep breath he took to calm down ended in a few coughs. Jack sighed a bit and put a hand on his friends’ back. Davey turned to Jack once the small fit had subsided. The slight reddening of his cheeks had nothing to do with sickness.

“I think you already overworked yourself.” Davey simply shrugged. “Maybe when Les is better, he can come out here and you can rest.”

“It’s a cold Jack. I’m fine.” Jack wasn’t convinced but he let it go for now. It wasn’t vary pleasant but it WAS possible to sell while sick. Hell, it even got you more money if you acted right.

“Here’s a good spot,” Jack announced, stopping at a busy corner. He looked at the headline about a nonlethal fire and shook his head. “Davey, take a look at this snooze fest.”

“That’s good for them,” he pointed to a picture of the family, “but bad for us right?” Jack nodded. “So now you want me to lie about it,” Davey stated.

Jack shrugged, “if you wanna sell more and quicker then yeah.” Davey painfully cleared his throat, thought for a moment, then shouted.

“Extra! Extra! Devastating fire injures four...” Davey shook his head, “fourTEEN people!” This one headline made his throat ache but it was all worth it. A small crowd gathered to buy a paper from him. Jack smiled approvingly.

“Nice job,” he said once everyone had walked off.

“Thanks...” Davey turned away and coughed into his elbow.

“But maybe leave the shouting to me today.” Davey smiled weakly and nodded. He knew straining himself more than necessary wouldn’t help his family either.

* * *

  A few hours later and Davey was nearly out of papers. Compared to normal days it was pretty early to be done. But on normal days Jack wasn’t his selling partner anymore. On normal days it wouldn’t be pouring rain. Davey also wouldn’t feel this miserable on normal days. He couldn’t stop shivering, his wet coat doing nothing to help. Yet despite all this he felt unpleasantly warm. In the morning, his throat only hurt when speaking, but now it was pretty much constant along with all the other symptoms. They were the same, only worse. Davey vaguely wondered if this was still considered a cold.

“Davey, hey are you listening to me?” Jacks’ voice sounded distant, although Davey clearly felt the arm that his friend put around him. Daveys’ cheeks became redder than the fever was already making them and he felt too awful to try playing it off as was usual. A fit of coughs he had been trying to hold in suddenly overtook him. He managed to catch his breath after a minute.“Davey,” Jack said in a desperate tone, “you need to go home.”

“N-no, I just need to sell three m-more papers.” Jack scowled at Daveys’ stubbornness. He looked around at the empty streets. Nobody wanted to be outside, much less buy a paper when it was cold and raining. At this point it was pretty useless to be out here. Most newsies had already given up, sold back leftover papers and returned to the lodging house or home.

Just then, a lone woman, almost completely dry under her large umbrella and thick raincoat rushed up. She glanced at both of them but focused on Davey. “Oh look at you,” she cooed sympathetically, “I’ll buy a paper sweetheart.” Davey gratefully took the coin from the woman and handed her a newspaper in return. He was passed the point of being embarrassed.

“Th-thank you mam,” Davey said, trying to smile.

“Of course,” she replied softly. “Stay safe.” The woman turned to Jack. “You two dear.” Both newsies nodded as she rushed off, most likely to a warm home.

They waited silently for a few more minutes. Neither, Davey especially, had the energy to shout anymore. Davey jumped a bit as Jack suddenly took his two newspapers. “Come on, we’re both goin’ home.”

“What? No, I just have two more. Jack I...” A fit of harsh coughs interrupted Davey just as he was about to say more. Jack shook his head and slowly, too easily, turned Davey towards his house. “My family needs money,” Davey said weakly.

“They also need you, alive if possible.”

“But-”

“You’re goin’ home right now Dave,” Jack said, his voice firm but eyes warm with worry. Davey looked into them and, without thinking, stepped close to his friend. “Davey?” Jacks’ voice was quiet now, tentative. He didn’t back away however. It remained like this for a few more seconds, both staring into each others eyes. Jack managed to compose himself quickly. He cleared his throat and stepped away. “You should go. To get some rest that is.” Wouldn’t want you gettin’ worse.”

Davey remained silent. He stared at Jack with hurt and disbelief. Davey had thought that, perhaps for an instant, Jack had shown signs of wanting to return his affection. He knew it was false hope though. Jack was probably just caught off guard or uncomfortable. That had to be it. He’d probably crossed the unspoken boundary of their friendship. At least he could laugh it off and blame the sickness if Jack ever questioned him about it.

“Davey?” Jack tapped his shoulder.

“Yeah,” he replied absentmindedly.

“I’ll uh, I’ll sell your papes back for you.” Davey shrugged a bit and slowly began walking home without another word.

Jack suddenly got the urge to call out to his close friend. He wanted Davey to return to him. He wanted Davey to be close like he had been for that brief wonderful moment. He wanted Davey to lean in, say the three words that meant so much, put his arms around him and... Jack shook his head vigorously. What would Davey think, what would he say if he knew the thoughts Jack was having? The friendship they’d formed would surely be no more. So, thinking of anybody other than Davey, Jack rushed off to sell back the leftover papers. Maybe if he doesn’t come tomorrow I can go visit him, Jack thought, definitely not referring to Davey. He was NOT thinking of him. Not now and not every second of every day. Jack knew though, in the vary back of his mind, the part he kept hidden from the world, the part he himself kept denying the existence of, that this was a complete lie. He was always thinking of David Jacobs. No one ever needed to know that though,and he would rather stay out here in the rain all day than admit it to himself.

* * *

 

The next day, Jack saw that the younger brother of the newsie he STILL wasn’t thinking about showed up to buy papers. Jack called to the young boy, who turned and grinned happily at him. “Heya Jack.”

“Hey kid,” Jack greeted. He smiled a bit when Les looked annoyed at his purposefully condescending nickname. “How’re you doin’ Les?”

“Way better. I’m ready to sell again.”

Jack chuckled, “that’s good. So where’s your brother?” He tried and failed to sound simply curious. The happiness slowly faded from Les’s face.

“Ma forced him to stay home cause he’s really sick. The flu I think.” Jack felt concern surge through him but he made an attempt to not let it show too much.

“You think your folks would let me visit him after we’s sold our papes?”

“Why not? They basically know who you are cause of me and Davey.”

“I guess so,” Jack said, although just the thought of meeting Mr. or Mrs. Jacobs made him inexplicably nervous. “Don’t want them to think me rude or somethin.” He quickly changed the subject. “How ‘bbout you sell with me today?” Les agreed eagerly and walked off with Jack.

* * *

 

It’s amazing, and not in a good way, how much of a difference the absence of one person made in Jacks’ day. He enjoyed selling with Les of course. The kid was talkative, funny and charming. Not to mention a fast seller both because of his traits and young age. The fact that Davey wasn’t here still remained though. Add to that the fact that he was sick and worse than yesterday. This made Jack worried, which made him a bit absentminded, which made his papers sell slower. The whole day seemed to drag along at a snails pace.

After what seemed like centuries, Jack and Les were finished. By then anyone could tell the older boy was anxious. “Look,” Les said happily, “we didn’t need to sell back anything.” Jack nodded and handed Les his share of the money.

“So are we off to your place then?” Les grinned mischievously.

“Why the rush? I was thinking, since I’ve got extra money, we could get a little somethin’ to eat. Then we can play cards or dice with the guys, or go and visit Ms. Meta, or...” Les laughed as Jack began to protest. “Or we can go and see Davey.”

“Well why didn’t I think of that,” Jack said sarcastically, a smile playing on his lips. “Lets go.”

* * *

 

Davey didn’t think it was possible to feel this awful. He didn’t think it was possible to feel like you were in a pool of ice water while also feeling like you were on fire. He didn’t think it was possible to cough this much and still have functioning lungs. He didn’t think it was possible to long for someone so much after only a day of not seeing them. Did that have to do with the sickness? Davey decided to blame it either way. It was surely only the flu that caused him to miss Jack as much as he did.

He turned away as his mother entered the bedroom holding a spoon and a bottle. “How are you feeling sweetheart?”

Davey cleared his throat painfully, “if I say better will I still have to take medicine?” She chuckled lightly and sat on the bed next to him.

“DO you feel better?”

“I...” Davey turned away and sneezed. “I feel way better,” he said weakly.

“I would say that I know you well enough to tell when you’re lying, but anyone can tell at this point. So yes you still have to take it.” Davey groaned, his mother sighed, “I think Les complained, well, Less than you.” Davey frowned but slowly sat up. “Ready?” His frown only deepened.

Both mother and son jumped at the sound of someone knocking. “That must be your brother.” She sighed and stood, setting the spoon and bottle on the bedside table. “I’ll be back alright?” Another, more hesitant knock was heard. “Well that didn’t sound like Les.” She hummed curiously and left. Davey lay back down. He didn’t really care who it was at the moment so he simply allowed restless sleep to overtake him.

* * *

 

Les greeted his mother with his usual enthusiasm as soon as the door was opened. “I can see you really ARE feeling better,” she said amusedly.

The young boy nodded, “I brought a visitor.” He motioned to where Jack stood beside him.

“Hello Mrs. Jacobs,” he greeted politely. “I’m a friend of both your sons.”

“Are you the one they always talk about? The artist?”

“Oh,” Jack said surprisedly, “well I don’t know if-”

“That’s him,” Les interjected proudly. “That’s Jack Kelly.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jack shook her hand with a small smile. “I am afraid this isn’t the best time for guests though.”

“Yes mam I know,” Jack said quickly, “I only wanted to see how Davey’s fairing.” Mrs. Jacobs allowed both boys to step in.

“Don’t stay long. I’d hate for you to get sick too.” Jack nodded reluctantly. “Davey is in the only bedroom withthe door left ajar.”

“Thank you,” said Jack.

“Of course.” She turned to her son. “Les, will you help me cook?” He agreed and walked with his mother into the small kitchen.

Jack quietly headed into the hallway, easily finding Davey’s room. He hesitantly stepped inside and walked up to the bed. Davey lay completely still, curled up under the covers as well as two blankets. “Davey,” Jack said cautiously, wanting to wake him but also scared to do so. A weak groan was the only reply. Davey pulled the covers all the way up to his chin. He didn’t know who this new person was, but they were interrupting his sleep. Jack winced and headed to the door. “Sorry, I’m leavin’ now.” Davey forced his eyes to snap open. He sat bolt upright in bed and tried to stand. The room spun frighteningly, growing blurry. Davey felt himself begin to fall forward but something prevented him from doing so. Looking up revealed it was a someone, Jack to be precise. “Be careful,” he said hurriedly, ”you could’ve hurt yourself. What do you need so badly?”

“You,” he said without thinking. “I mean... I uh... water. Yeah that’s it. I just need water.” Jack lightly pushed his friend onto the bed and fixed the fallen bedsheets.

“I’ll get it for you. Take it easy.”” Jack rushed off.

Davey sighed and weakly got back under the blankets. He shivered but he knew the fever was only worsening along with the cough. Davey groans as the familiar feeling of a fit settles in his throat and chest. He tried but failed to sit up as the coughs began. Davey had no choice but to bear through it and wait for it to end.

“Hey,” he heard a frantic voice and footsteps approaching, “it’ll help if you sit up.”

“can’t,” Davey said breathlessly. He suddenly felt an arm slide under his back and around his shoulders, carefully helping him sit upright. A glass of water was brought to his lips. Davey reached up to take it but his shaky hands were pushed down.

“I’ve got it for you. Just drink.” Davey looked up to see Jack sitting next to him, concern in his eyes despite the effort he made to smile. Davey gave a weak grin in return and sipped from the glass. The water, at least temporarily, soothed his aching throat. Jack lowered the glass and turned away to set it down. Davey began to settle back onto his pillow. Jack quickly turned back to him, “no don’t lay down yet.” Davey groaned when Jack grabbed the bottle of medicine and the spoon from the nightstand. “What’s the matter?”

“I already took it,” Davey lied.

“Nice try. Your mom said you were about to when we showed up.” Jack read the label on the bottle and carefully poured out the proper amount. “Says here it tastes like grape so it can’t be that bad right?” Davey covered a cough with a weak chuckle.

“Whoever made that medicine has never tasted grapes in their life.”

Jack helped him sit up once again, “maybe they meant a different type of grape. You know, like those green ones or somethin.”

“They have no taste buds then,” Davey said bluntly.

“Oh cmon,” Jack scoffed, “you’re just bein’ dramatic.” Davey looked dumbfounded at Jack. “What? You kinda are.” Silently, Davey grabbed the spoon and gulped down the liquid.

“I bet you couldn’t handle a drop of this stuff,” Davey said, gagging a bit.

“Challenge excepted.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” shrugged Jack, “I won’t even make a face.” He proceeded to take a small sip of medicine from the spoon. “Oh god,” he gasped. Davey began to chuckle amusedly. Jack grimaced with disgust as he placed the medicine back on the nightstand. “It’s not funny Jacobs,” Jack huffed angrily.

“Oh cmon,” mocked Davey, “you’re just bein’ dramatic.”

“I am not,” Jack replied in a very dramatic fashion.

“You kinda are,” Davey continued to speak mockingly. “Does it taste like a different type of grape?” Jack shook his head.

“I get it.” This only made Davey laugh harder, although the laughter slowly turned into coughs. Jack quickly composed himself and began rubbing circles on his friends’ back. “Hey, hey, breathe alright? I’ve got you. Do you need more water?”

“Please,” Davey managed to say. Jack hurriedly grabbed the glass and lifted it for Davey to drink. The fit calmed after he took a few sips. Jack let out a sigh of relief.

“You ok?”

“I-I’m alright now Jack,” Davey tried reassuring him, although his voice shook.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to cause that.” Jack looked away guiltily but quickly turned back when he felt Davey put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s fine Jack. Thanks for helping.”

“Well if it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have needed...”

Davey didn’t know what got into him at that moment and he never did find out. Maybe it was the sickness, maybe it was the inches of space separating them, maybe it was the feelings he kept hidden for so long, maybe it was the color of Jacks’ eyes... who knew. The only thing he knew was what he did. David Jacobs had just kissed Jack kellys’ cheek.

He gasped and shot backwards onto his pillow, face burning with shame more than fever. He tried to apologize but only managed a few stuttering attempts. Jack simply sat in silence. “Jack,” Davey said nervously once a few more seconds had gone by, “Jack I’m sorry. That’s not, that’s not what I meant to do.”

“It’s not?” Jacks’ response surprised him as well as Davey.

“No of course not,” Davey replied quickly. He knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say, although he didn’t exactly understand why. Jack looked away, but not before Davey saw the hurt in his eyes. “Wait I didn’t mean-”

“No no it’s fine. I just wanted to know if what you did meant somethin’ so I wouldn’t give myself false hope that...” Jack trailed off sadly but gave a casual wave of his hand. “Forget it.”

“Jack,” Davey spoke hesitantly, “can you answer something for me?” He was surprised when Jack nodded. “When I, you know...”

“Uh huh,” Jack interjected quickly.

“What did you think?” Jack didn’t speak for a few seconds as he struggled to come up with the right words.

“I didn’t expect it,” was all he said.

“So, what exactly does that mean?”

Jack looked even more confused now, “mean?” Davey pointed at himself, then at Jack.

“What do we have here. Me and you.”

A silence came upon them both just then, but it wasn’t uncomfortable as much as it was anticipating. It felt as though something significant was going to happen. Though the outcome of that something couldn’t be predicted at that moment. Suddenly, Jack put his hand on Daveys’ arm. This wasn’t usually a big deal. It was a friendly enough gesture, a sort of offer of support. This time however, Jack slowly kept moving his hand down to Daveys’ elbow. Davey remained still and unmoving but his heartbeat became a bit faster. Jack kept going down to his wrist, although vary slowly so that Davey could pull back or protest if and whenever he wished. That never happened. Instead, Davey placed his hand on Jacks’ lap, Allowing him to do what he clearly wanted to. Sure enough, they ended up holding hands. Jack gently squeezed Daveys’ hand and waited. They looked away from each other, but Davey returned the gesture immediately. That was all they needed to do. Both understood what it meant and both were silently rejoicing.

They also weren’t sure what to say. What was supposed to be said? Was there a specific something that was supposed to be said? Did they have to kiss now? Swear there love for each other? Daveys’ head began aching as these thoughts swirled in his mind.

“Well I would kiss you but I don’t want you to get sick too,” Davey blurted without thinking. He proceeded to blush as Jacks’ eyes widened. “I-I mean...” Davey trailed off when Jack leaned down and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

“You were sayin?” Jack grinned as Davey pulled a blanket so that it covered his face. “Hey,” Jack said teasingly, “am I really that bad oof a kisser?”

“I don’t want you getting sick that’s all.” It wasn’t the whole truth but not a total lie either.

“I don’t get sick,” Jack said confidently.

“Yeah right.” Davey couldn’t see it, but Jacks’ smile shifted into a sly grin.

“How ‘bout I show you?” Jack pulled the blanket away from Daveys’ face and leaned down. Davey locked eyes with him, getting lost in there depths. It was the prettiest green he had ever seen, and the warmth they reflected was clear. It wasn’t the first time he had seen his eyes, far from it, but somehow he still managed to be fascinated by them.

“Dinner’s ready.” They both jumped apart just as the bedroom door was opened.

“Oh hi mom,” Davey said a bit too quickly. “Thanks. Where’s Les?”

‘he’s eating in the kitchen with your father,” she replied, stepping into the room. A tray with two bowls of warm stew and glasses of hot cocoa was balanced in her hands. Setting it down on the nightstand, she turned to Jack. “I made you some as well.”

“Oh you didn’t have to Mrs. Jacobs.”

“Well I couldn’t just leave you with nothing. From what I’ve heard from both of my sons, Davey especially, you’re wonderful.” Jack chuckled a bit while trying not to turn red.

“Mom,” Davey said indignantly.

“He never stops talking about you you know,” she continued.

“Mom, please.” Davey was also rosy-cheeked at this point.

“I’ll leave you two then,” she said, smiling to herself as the door closed.

Jack turned to Davey with a playful grin. “So I’m wonderful huh?”

“I never said that,” lied Davey. Truthfully, he’d had several pretty much one-sided conversations with his mother about just how great Jack was. Jack pretended to frown.

“So you DON’T think I am? That hurts Davey, especially after you kissed me.” He gave Davey a little nudge on his arm.

“You’re... you’re more th-than just wonderful,” Davey stammered. He quickly looked away and began attempting to sit up. Jack didn’t hesitate in helping him do so.

“Was that you tryin’ to flirt with me?”

“Trying,” Davey said indignantly, feeling a small and sudden burst of confidence. “I think I did a pretty good job of it.”

“Good to know it’s mutual,” Jack said under his breath.

Davey smiled a bit, “what was that?”

“I just said...” Jack quickly thought up a partial lie, “I think you’re more than wonderful too.” Davey looked away again, the spontaneous courage gone now. “Alright, why don’t you eat somethin?” Jack carefully placed the tray on Daveys’ lap.Davey sighed and ate slowly, not at all hungry. Jack on the other hand, grabbed the other bowl and scooped large spoonfuls into his mouth. “This is heaven,” he said dramatically. “Your mom sure knows how to cook.”

“Yeah,” Davey sighed, wishing he could enjoy it. Jack put his already half emptied bowl down and reached for one of the glasses, drinking half of that too. “So you’re not hungry then,” Davey asked sarcastically.

Jack laughed, “just a little.” He turned to Davey who had barely eaten anything. His glass was already empty though. “Well... you were thirsty for sure.” Davey nodded, fiddling with his spoon. “Whaat’s wrong?”

“I’m just not hungry,” Davey replied tiredly. Jack looked with concern from the tray to Davey.

“At least eat a little more.” Davey shook his head slightly. He felt his stomach churn at the mere thought of eating. “Cmon Davey,” Jack urged, “you need it.” With a sigh, Davey lifted the spoon to his lips and allowed a tiny amount of its contents to pass them. It took awhile but he managed to get three more spoonfuls down.

“I can’t eat anymore,” Davey groaned. Jack put the dishes he had used on the tray and set it back on the nightstand.

“at least you’ve got food in you now.” Davey nodded listlessly. Simply sitting up felt like it was draining his energy all of a sudden. Even speaking seemed too much of a chore.

“You can have the rest,” he managed to say.

“I’m good, but it doesn’t look like YOU are,” Jack said concernedly. “Why don’t you get back under the covers.” Davey made a noise of agreement before literally collapsing back onto his pillow. Jack carefully adjusted the blankets so that they covered him properly. “How are you feelin?”

“Tired,” Davey mumbled, “probably cause of the medicine.”

“Well is it helping at least?” Jack reached over and gently felt Daveys forehead. “Gees, you’re really warm.”

“Don’t you mean hot,” Davey said, his voice drowsy. Jack raised a questioning eyebrow. “I mean,” Davey coughed a bit but continued, “that’s what you are.” Jack felt his cheeks flush but also felt a strange fluttering in his chest and stomach. He wondered if he was getting sick too.

“I uh, I’m flattered,” Jack said nervously, “but maybe you should get some rest.”

Davey shook his head and reached a hand out, “come here first.” Jack took his hand.

“What is it?”

“I mean on the bed. Lay next to me.” Jacks’ eyes widen with shock.

“Davey, I-I probably shouldn’t... I mean I should go.” Jack tried to stand but Davey gripped his hand with sudden urgency.

“I need you,” he blurted desperately, “please Jackie?” Jack looked at Davey and felt his heart clench with sympathy. His face was pale, his cheeks red and his eyes were glazed over with exhaustion. Jack couldn’t help himself. He lay down and put his arms around Davey, kissing his forehead. “Jackie,” Davey mumbled contentedly. Although he had to turn away a few seconds later to sneeze. He sniffled and scooted closer to Jack who subconsciously tightened his grip on him.

“Alright, get some sleep so you can get better.”

“Then we can kiss,” Davey murmured, already half asleep. Jack remained silent as he tried to think of something to say.

It’s not that he didn’t lovvve Davey. On the contrary, Jack had secretly pined over him for months now. Just the idea of kissing Davey caused a flood of emotions Jack had never experienced, at least not all at once. He tried separating them in his mind. There was longing, joy and excitement of course. After all this time, Davey not only knew about Jacks’ feelings for him, but returned them as well. That was also the problem though. They both had feelings for each other. Both BOYS had feelings for each other. Everything he had heard about dating the same gender flooded his mind and none of it was good. He had never agreed with what people said on that particular subject even before Davey came along. Before that, he just kept it to himself, pitying those who had to live in secret but giving it little thought. Now it was all he could think about. Sorrow, confusion and fear mixed in with, and soon overpowered the joyful emotions he was previously feeling.

Just then, Davey backed away from Jack and look into his eyes. Jack felt it again, the warmth in his chest and stomach. “Jack,” Davey mumbled concernedly, “what’s wrong?” Jack carefully let go of Davey and sat on the vary edge of the bed. “Jack?” Davey repeated, this time confusedly. Jack forced a casual expression.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

“You were really tense just now, and your eyes looked sad.”

He gave Davey a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Get some rest, you’re imagining things.”

“No I’m not,” Davey said. He took Jacks’ hand and held it to his lips. “You can tell me.” Jack looked away, feeling horribly guilty as he pulled his hand back. At least he couldn’t see the hurt that was prominent on Daveys’ face.

“I gotta go,” Jack said quickly, “the other boys are probably worried.” Davey didn’t reply. Instead, he grabbed Jacks’ hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze. He needed reassurance that everything was fine between them at least. Jack would understand. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Jack jumped back, still not looking at Davey.

“Jack...” his breath caught in his throat and ended in a coughing fit. Jack simply winced sympathetically at first but, after awhile in which Davey continued coughing, he grew more and more worried. “J-Jack,” Davey stammered between short breaths. The pain and weakness in his voice finally broke Jack. He sighed defeatedly to himself. Without another thought, he sat down next to Davey and helped him sit up. At this point, Davey had just stopped coughing and was now trying to catch his breath. Jack noticed that he began lifting his hand but quickly jerked it back. Jack didn’t think it was possible to feel guiltier than he did at that moment. Unable to resist, he scooted closer to Davey and took his hand in his own, placing the other on his back.

“You ok now? Do you need water?”

“I don’t understand you Jack Kelly,” Davey said shakily. He pulled away from Jack and went back under the covers. Jack was hurt but knew vary well he deserved that.

“Davey I’m sorry.” He mentally scolded himself for how lame that sounded, but what else could he have said?

“For what? Getting my hopes up earlier or holding my hand just now? Either way, don’t do it again, Please.” Davey turned away.

“Davey,” Jack said, but no response was given. “Davey?” Jack wanted to take his hand, to offer comfort he wouldn’t need to give if it wasn’t for himself, but he knew it wasn’t the right thing at the moment. “Would you at least look at me?” Davey did nothing more than that, making sure to keep a neutral expression as Jack spoke again. “I do feel the same way about you, but others won’t be as alright with it as I wish they were. Guess I was just...” Jack hesitated, not used to admitting this aloud. He had to this time though. For Davey. “Scared,” Jack mumbled. Davey frowned but his eyes turned cold.

“I don’t care what they think if we’re together,” Davey said firmly. Jack remained silent, refusing to meet Daveys’ eyes even as they saddened. “So I guess that means you do care?”

“People can have whatever thoughts they want about us,” Jack said bitterly, “I do care ‘bout what your folks have to say though.” Davey frowned and curled up on his side, suddenly feeling mentally tired as well. How could he forget his parents? They had never expressed any opinions on same gendered couples but what if it was just like the majority? How would they react if he told them his true and deep feelings for Jack? Davey felt his already present headache increase as his mind went into overdrive with worries and unanswered questions.

Jack could see how stressed Davey looked and feared it would make his illness worse. “Hey,” Jack put a hesitant hand on Daveys’ shoulder. “If you want to just be friends for now it’s fine. I mean,” he smiled nervously, “we are friends either way right?”

“I don’t want to pretend we’re less than we are though. I’ve done that for too long.”

“I know but what else are we suppose to do?” It remained silent for a full minute before Davey said anything.

“We could always keep it hidden.” His voice was quiet, tentative. It could barely be called a whisper. Yet Jack still heard it clearly and was just as, if not more, stunned than he would’ve been if Davey had shouted.

“Hidden,” Jack asked, his voice going up an octave.

“Yeah,” Davey replied in the same hesitant way as before. “Nobody needs to know, at least not yet. I’ll ask my parents what they think of, well, couples like us. If they’re ok with it...” Davey trailed off, smiling at the thought. Jack didn’t do the same.

“And if they’re not?”

Daveys’ smile faded, “I don’t know.”

“I just wish we could go ‘round like all the other couples. I mean, what difference does it make wether I’m kissin’ Katherine or you? It’s love right? Love don’t know or care what gender you are so why do others? Why ain’t we allowed to be happy too?” Jacks’ voice had grown shaky with both passion and restrained tears. Jack tried and failed to calm himself, so he settled for at least looking like he had his feelings under control before speaking again. “Go to sleep alright? We’ll figure this out another day.”

“But Jack-”

“You look like you’re about to pass out.” Jack saw Davey was going to say something else so he stopped him by doing the first thing he could think of. Leaning down, Jack gave Davey a quick kiss right on the lips. This had the desired effect. Davey became stunned, unable to speek even if he tried or even wanted to. Jack grinned halfheartedly, “I have to go now alright?” Davey just frowned and stayed silent. “I’ll be back though.” A nod was his reply. “I don’t make as much money without you,” Jack added teasingly. This made Davey chuckle.

“At least you have Les. He attracts more people.”

“You attract me though.” Jack said this in a quieter, more unsure voice. Davey turned away to hide his blush but Jack caught a glimpse of it. “Did I say something wrong,” inquired Jack in perhaps too innocent of a tone.

“Not at all,” Davey replied quickly. Jack smiled and began moving to hug Davey, but he was gently pushed away. “You said you were leaving like five times already. Knowing how popular you are, the others probably arranged a search party to look for their leader.” Jack rolled his eyes. “Go on then.” Jack reluctantly headed to the bedroom door.

“Well,” he said, “gnight I guess.”

“Good night.” Davey buried himself under the covers, letting sleep start to come over him.

“I’ll be back soon.” Davey blinked in surprise at the sound of Jacks’ voice still at the door.

“You already told me that,” Davey said through a yawn. He heard Jack begin to leave but turn back at the last minute.

“One more thing-”

“Jack,” sighed Davey, “go on. I’ll be ok after I get some sleep.”

“Yeah yeah, right... sleep.” He tried not to look hurt. “I’m leaving now, uh, gnight.”

“Good night,” Davey sighed, “again.” Jack shook himself, then quickly and quietly left the room. Davey would surely be fine. He had taken medicine, eaten, and was now getting his much needed rest. There was nothing to be worried about. He wasn’t worried.

 

It was hard to keep telling himself this, even after hours had passed. He was currently tossing and turning in his bunk. The night sky grew darker, the time to sell grew nearer and it seemed sleep floated just beyond reach. It wasn’t just worry keeping him awake however. Longing and stress each played a factor as well, though they both related back to Davey.

Jack was brought back to reality by someone tapping on the bottom of his bed. He looked down to see Crutchie rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Jack, quit movin’ so much.”

“Sorry,” Jack sighed. Crutchies’ face went from tired to concerned

“Can’t sleep huh?”

“Well I’m awake in the middle of the night. What do you think?”

“I was just askin,” Crutchie mumbled. Jack gave him an apologetic look. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s Davey.”

Crutchie smiled knowingly, “you’s worried about him.” Jack nodded. “I know you’re close, but he’ll be fine. He’s got folks remember?” Jack suddenly jumped down from his bed, taking a seat on Crutchies. “Whoa... Jack? What’d I say?”

“Can you come with me to the roof?” Doubt seeped into Jacks’ previous confidence filled idea and Crutchies’ perplexed look didn’t help. “I just, I wanna talk to you about somethin’ without waking the others.” As if to prove a point, one of the boys sleeping near them stirred.

“Alright,” Crutchie whispered, sitting up and reaching for his crutch. Both newsies slipped on their boots. “Jack, you’s worryin’ me now. You sure you’re ok? Jack silently beckoned him onward, so Crutchie followed.

Once they reached the roof and settled themselves into relatively comfortable positions, Crutchie gave Jack an expectant look. “First off,” Jack began immediately. He feared he would lose courage as soon as even a bit of hesitation showed. “This has nothing to do with Davey.” Crutchie didn’t believe it but he kept quiet. “I’m serious,” Jack said firmly.

“Ok,” Crutchie replied, holding back an amused chuckle. “Just tell me what’s buggin’ you.”

Jack took a deep breath and continued, “so a friend, I won’t say who but...”

“Do I know ‘em?”

“Yes,” Jack replied with only a little hesitation. “Anyway this friend was askin’ me a really hard question yesterday. I was just wondering if you could give me your opinion.”

“Sure, what is it?”

Jack suddenly felt anxiousness corse through him like bolts of unpleasant electricity. What would Crutchie say? How would he react? Jack mentally shook himself. It would be alright. Of course it would hurt when Crutchie disapproved, but at least he didn’t know who actually asked the question.

“Jack,” Crutchie said with unusual softness, “tell me.” He smiled, “I won’t judge your friend.”

“What do you think of same gendered couples?” Jack spoke quickly and, out of nervousness, continued doing so. “You know, two guys or girls goin’ out with each other. Do you think it’s wrong?” The four seconds of silence that followed were unbearable to Jack, so he broke it. “It ain’t right is it?”

“I think,” Crutchie began slowly, “if you love someone, as long as they’s got a good heart, it don’t matter. People seem to be against it, but love is love right? It’s like sayin’ you and I can’t be friends cause both of us’s boys.” Crutchie laughed a bit, “but we ain’t friends are we?” You get the idea though.” Jack looked with pure disbelief at his brother.

“You’re serious? You don’t mind?” Crutchie shook his head.

“So,” he began casually, “who’s the lucky guy Jack?”

“What? How did you-”

“Oh cmon,” chuckled Crutchie, “a friend I know but you won’t tell me about? It was obviously you.” He grinned excitedly. “And I bet I know who the guy is.” Jack remained speechless, but it seemed Crutchie had plenty of words for both of them. “It all adds up. You spend lots of time together, call each other nicknames, blush like crazy ‘round each other. Gosh, how blind was I?” He nudged Jack playfully and spoke the same way. “Since you’s so worried about ‘im, go to his house. Sneak in and call to him.”

“Shut up,” Jack said, feeling warmth creep onto his cheeks.

“Davey,” Crutchie cried out dramatically, “I’m here. Have you missed your Romeo?” He laughed, “and I don’t mean the newsie.”

“Davey ain’t no helpless Juliet,” Jack protested, swiftly standing. “And you know what? I think I WILL visit him.” Crutchie sighed and slowly got to his feet as well.

“You ARE crazy.”

“Yup,” Jack replied cheerfully, “you need help goin’ down?”

Ccrutchie shook his head, “I think I can manage today. Go on.” Jack only hesitated a second before doing so, giddiness overpowering all logic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was suppose to be a simple oneshot, but my brain had other plans. Anyway, part two is in the works. thank you so much for reading!


End file.
